California Dreaming
by LaneIA
Summary: Trixie Belden fic. True love has evaded our girl Honey Wheeler. Is it possible that it has been under her nose the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

Sleepyside Junior-Senior High School, Thursday 11:10 A.M.

It was a picture perfect fall day. Indian summer had finally arrived after a brief cold spell. The leaves of the maples and oaks were quickly turning into a riot of yellow, orange and red. The gray squirrels ran from tree to tree, chattering to one another, replacing the calls of the songbirds that had already left for warmer locations. Yes, it was a perfectly-perfect day, unless you were Trixie Belden and stuck in Advanced Composition.

"Honestly Honey", Trixie moaned. "This will probably be the nicest day of the fall and here we are stuck inside!"

Madeline Wheeler brushed the wispy blonde hair that contributed to her nickname "Honey" away from her face. "Shhh"! Honey hissed under her breath. "Spending time in detention for talking won't get you out any sooner".

Trixie quickly stuck out her tongue at her best friend and then briefly turned her attention back to her assignment. She glanced up at the clock above the classroom door and was dismayed to see that there was still 35 minutes left until lunchtime. With a sigh, she bent over her paper and began writing again.

An eternity later the bell rang. The students piled their books together and headed towards the door. Walking down the congested hallway, Trixie and Honey were swept along with the crowd moving to the lunchroom.

Gathering their trays, the girls moved along the serving line.

"Yuck, tuna surprise". Trixie turned up her nose. "The surprise is that no one gets sick after eating it."

Honey giggled, "This is when I really miss Mart not being here. I think he would eat at least three helpings."

"That is definite proof that my dear brother is a certifiable nut case!" Trixie joked.

"Oh well," Honey replied optimistically. "After this year we won't have to face it again."

"Yeah, then it will be up to ourselves to cook. You might want to mention to your dad that he should take out stock in Ramen Noodles." Trixie caught sight of Diana Lynch who was busy scanning the crowded room for them. "Over here Di."

Diana Lynch, "Di" to her friends, threaded her way past the other tables and deposited her tray on the table.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't think I would ever finish that test in Business Law." Di poked a fork at her tuna surprise. "All of those terms start spinning around in my brain and I can't remember anything. I studied for three hours last night, for all the good it did me!"

"Don't sell yourself short Di," Honey chided her friend. "Don't you remember? Even Jim had a hard time with that class, and he's such a brain."

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Trixie blushed to the roots of her curly blonde hair. "That's right Di, he studied like mad for that one. He knew that he would need that when he opens the school for boys." It was common knowledge that Jim had inherited a small fortune and hoped to open a school for boys after he finished college.

"I don't know why the guidance counselor even signed me up for the class." Di pushed her uneaten lunch away. "I haven't the foggiest idea what I want to do after graduation. Speaking of which, my parents have decided that this weekend we need to start checking out colleges. We are taking off on Friday after school and won't be back home until Sunday."

"I guess our weekly movie night will just be you and me, Trixie" Honey frowned at her lunch and slide her tray back as well. "With everyone else in college it can get boring around here. Have you heard anything from Brian or Mart? They're not coming home this weekend are they?"

"Moms spoke with them a few days ago and it didn't sound like it. Mart has a big presentation he needs to work on. I think they are planning on waiting until Thanksgiving before they head back here."

"Jim is just as busy. However he emailed me last night and said that Brian was coming up to visit this weekend. I wish the guys hadn't decided on different colleges. It would have been nice to keep the Bobwhites together for a few more years. I guess I was foolish to think we would all be together forever."

The wistful tone that came into Honey's voice caused Trixie to grab her friend's hands and give them a small shake. "Hey, remember what you said. No regrets."

Honey gave a small smile, "I know. But after having a crush on Brian for so long," her voice trailed off. After a moment she continued. "No. You're right Trixie. I can't go on like some jilted lover. I've got to move past the fact that he is dating someone from college. I mean, we never actually dated or anything." She paused, and then sighed. "I guess it's easier to say it than feel it."

"It gets easier," Di chimed in. "Don't you remember how crazy I was when Mart broke up with me after his first semester at college? What really helped me was to find a new boyfriend, someone to take my mind off Mart."

"Well I have had all of those guys throwing themselves at my feet," Honey replied sarcastically.

"Honey Wheeler! I know that there have been several guys in our class who have shown an interest in you!" Trixie looked at her friend in disbelief. "Between you and Di, you have half the males in high school panting at your heels!"

The bell ending lunch period cut Trixie's rant short. The girls gathered their trays and headed towards dish room window to dump the remains of the tuna surprise.

"I'll see you guys this afternoon in the parking lot." Di stacked her empty tray and hurried off towards her next class.

Trixie and Honey threaded their way down the hall to their lockers. After grabbing her books, Honey shut her locker with a bang.

"My goal will be to have a date before next weekend. I noticed some of the freshman looked fairly naïve. They don't stand a chance with an older woman like me." Honey vamped.

"That's the spirit. "Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Robinson?"" Trixie attempted a poor imitation of Dustin Hoffman. "I guess there are advantages of dating a much younger man. They can't drive yet so you don't have to worry about them running away."

Honey laughed, "You really know how to build my self-esteem. Thanks for that vote of confidence. Hey, by the way. Is Bobby dating anyone?"

"Away with you, you wanton wench. How dare you attempt to seduce my baby brother!" Trixie could barely contain her laughter. "I'll see you after school. Seriously, checkout Aaron Traynor. He has been giving you the eye all year."

"_Great,"_ thought Honey to herself. _"Aaron has the maturity of a 7__th__ grader. Why is it that all the guys in high school act like Adam Sandler on speed or testosterone laden Neanderthals? That was one thing Brian had going for him, he was mature. Well, if I'm going to find a date by next weekend, I better not be so picky."_ She opened her history book_. "I am drawing the line at hairy knuckles."_

Manor House Stables Thursday 3:00 P.M.

"Leave it to me to pick the warmest day of fall to unload hay". William Regan, Bill for short, and Regan to his friends, paused to wipe his forehead. A hayrack, three quarters full of large, square bales sat waiting to be unloaded. Several of the horses that were in the corral lifted their heads when they heard Regan's voice. "Yes, I'm talking to myself", he addressed Jupiter, a big black gelding, who seemed to nod in agreement. Zeus, the newest resident of the Manor House Stable nipped at Jupiter and the two geldings galloped to the end of the corral.

"Thank goodness for the hay elevator, or I'd be chucking them up through the haymow door." He paused again and wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his sleeve. "I had forgotten how much work this is or I might have waited to buy hay when Dan was home for the weekend."

Regan turned his attention back to his task. He sent several more bales up the elevator and then went into the stable and climbed the ladder to the loft. The temperature inside was easily 10 or 15 degrees warmer than outside. After moving the first bale into position, Regan stripped off his denim shirt and hung it from a nail. Without a doubt, the t-shirt was much cooler. He worked steadily stacking the bales until he finished with the pile. Climbing down the ladder he surveyed the remaining bales. _"Definitely should have waited for Dan."_ He flipped the electric motor on the elevator and hopped back up onto the hayrack and started more bales on their way into the haymow.

The sound of gravel crunching under tires signaled an approaching vehicle. Instead of continuing up the laneway to the Manor House, it turned toward the stable. The blue Mustang cruised slowly past the tree lined paddock and pulled into the area at the front of the stable. Quickly the doors opened and the occupants piled out into the warm sunshine.

"Hi Regan," the girls chorused as they grabbed duffle bags out of the trunk.

"Afternoon ladies," Regan called. He jumped down from the rack and shut off the elevator. "I didn't expect to see anyone this afternoon."

"_That's obvious",_ thought Honey as she tried to avoid looking a Regan's muscular chest and abdomen, clearly defined by the tight white t-shirt that clung to his sweaty body. She lifted her eyes and saw that Regan was watching her with amusement. She blushed and shifted her gaze to the horses standing at the rail.

Trixie sensing her friend's discomfort quickly answered. "Oh Regan, the weather is beautiful. We had to come out to ride, it's ok with you isn't it?"

"Lets see, a stable full of horses that haven't been out of the exercise yard in over a week, three girls that haven't been down here in over a week and a beautiful fall day. Do you think I would try to keep you away from those horses?" Regan shook his head with a chuckle. "Hurry up and get them saddled and you should still have almost two hours of daylight left."

"We came right from school, so we need to change into riding clothes." Di lifted her duffle bag. "Can we use your office?"

"No problem. I'll get started on the horses for you." Regan turned and walked towards the waiting animals.

Honey watched as the groom walked away. She had never noticed what broad shoulders he had.

"Earth to Honey", Trixie nudged her friend. "Come on, lets get dressed."

The girls trooped into Regan's office. Like the rest of the stable, the office was neat as a pin. On his desk were several photographs. One of Dan at his high school graduation, a shot of the Bob-Whites in their jackets and one from Saratoga, Regan with Trixie and Honey, their arms around his waist.

"Wow," Di stripped off her shirt. "I have never noticed that Regan was so burly. Did you see his chest?"

"Oh, I think Honey had a good look." Trixie kicked off her loafers and slid out of her dress pants. "Remember dear girl," she continued with a haughty accent. "It is poor breeding and totally uncouth to lust after the riding staff."

Honey blushed a deep red and hissed, "Trixie be quiet! What if he hears you?"

"I know I told you to find yourself a new guy, but I didn't mean you had to start this afternoon."

"Trixie, you can't begin to believe that I would be interested in Regan!" Honey tugged a lightweight turtleneck over her head. "I mean," she paused. "He's older."

"He's not that much older than we are, maybe, what 8 years?" Trixie sat on a chair and wiggled into her riding boots. "Remember girls mature faster. It doesn't seem like that big of a gap."

"You're right." Di chimed in, "My father is six years older than Mom. I don't think it has ever been a problem for them."

"Think about it Honey," Trixie continued. "Eighteen and twenty-six doesn't seem so bad. It's not like you're twelve and he's twenty."

"Stop it, both of you." Honey stowed the last of her school clothes in the duffle bag. "Lets go." With that she opened the door and went out to help get the horses ready.

Regan was occupied with his own thoughts as he went to bring in the horses. _"Obviously I've embarrassed Honey, but you'd think she had never seen me in a t-shirt before. I guess I better get my other shirt back on so I don't fluster her any more." _Regan chuckled at the thought of the red faced Honey staring at his chest. He grabbed the halter of Suzy, the little black mare and led her into the stable.

As he started down the aisle to the haymow ladder, the tack room door swung open. Honey, her arms full with the saddle and bridle, collided with the unsuspecting Regan.

"Whoa there," Regan helped to hold onto the saddle that had started to slid from Honey's arm. "Do you need an extra hand with that?"

Honey colored, "Um, no, I've got everything, it's fine." She stammered. "I was planning on riding Starlight today, or should I ride someone else?" _"Oh my god! Did I just say that?'_" Honey wished the earth would open up and swallow her.

Doing his best to keep a straight face, Regan bit back a smile. "I'm sure Starlight would enjoy some exercise and I think Di should plan on taking Lady. I still don't want anyone riding Zeus. It's going to take a while longer to get him settled down. I'll have Trixie take Suzy today because I took Spartan for a short ride yesterday. I think he misses Dan. "

Regaining her composure, Honey managed to look Regan in the eye. "When does Dan think he'll be coming home for a visit?"

"The way he talked when I spoke with him last week, it won't be until Thanksgiving. Between work and classes he is staying busy. He even claims he's too busy for a social life."

"I find that hard to believe!" Trixie chimed in as she and Di made their way down the alleyway. "He emailed Mart that he was dating a "hottie" he meet in his sociology class. It's a good thing my elder sibling and almost twin is as big a gossip as I am, or we would never know anything."

"At least one of the Bob-whites has luck when it comes to dating." Honey replied absent mindedly as she concentrated on securing the saddle on Starlight's back. "He's probably not sitting at home by himself Friday nights."

"Honey, why don't you come with me and my parents on those college visits?" Di had retrieved Lady and had tied her to the hitch ring. "It could be a lot of fun, checking out the campuses and the guys."

"There you go, a fun filled weekend with Di Lynch. Men throwing themselves at your feet and only those not enamored with your charm are blind or gay!" Honey slipped the bridle onto Starlight.

Regan colored slightly. "Um, this conversation has definitely taken a different turn, so I think I'm going to get back to work. I want to get the rest of that hay up before it starts to get dark. Make sure you watch the trails; Mr. Maypenny is still working repairing the damage from those rainstorms last month. I expect you back by 5:30pm so you have plenty of time to get the horses cleaned up."

"Can do Regan," Trixie swung into the saddle. "Lets start towards the lake and then head into the preserve."

"Sounds good." Di turned Lady towards the trail.

Honey placed her foot in the stirrup and gently lifted herself into the saddle. As she adjusted her stirrups she lifted her eyes and realized that Regan's gaze had remained on her. She gave him a slight smile and felt the color rising to her cheeks again_. "Great, I can't look at Regan without turning beet red, I haven't done this since I was 13."_ She nudged Starlight into a trot to catch up to the others.

Regan watched Honey ride away. _"Alright old man, stop ogling the boss's daughter. That's a great way to get yourself fired."_ He walked back to the hayrack and started loading bales again, _"What I really want to know is, when did she grow up?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Sorry that I didn't get the disclaimers, etc in the first chapter. Anyway...as you know Trixie doesn't belong to me, however I do enjoy taking the Bobwhites out to play with on occassion. This is my first Trixie story. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Crab Apple Farm, Thursday 8:15pm**

"Trixie, the phone's for you. It's your boyfriend!!!" Bobby yelled up the stairs.

"Thanks Bobby!" Trixie rolled over to pick up the phone by her bed. "I didn't expect you to call tonight."

"Well, I'm glad to talk to you to," Jim laughed. "I thought I would surprise you and see what you're up to. I just came back from the library. I have a paper due next week and I'm trying to get it finished before the weekend."

"Hmmm, working ahead to free up your weekend. I deduct that you are expecting my eldest sibling to arrive and the two of you will turn the town upside down." Trixie marked the page in her sociology book and closed it.

"Actually, Brian called a little earlier and begged off for the weekend. Claims he has a microbiology exam on Tuesday that slipped his mind." Jim chuckled, "I think it is more of a blue-eyed Alpha Delta Phi that he has been studying."

Trixie frowned, "I don't know why he couldn't see what a good thing he had with Honey? Suddenly its, goodbye to Honey, 'I think this is the best for both of us' and hello to a bevy of sorority girls that have the collective I.Q. of a turnip."

"Whoa there Beatrix! Remember we agreed not to discuss our sibling's love life? I'm sure someday Brian will regret his decision, but you can't tell someone whom he or she should love. Anyway, the reason I called was to invite you up for the weekend. Since I've had one Belden dump me, I thought I'd try my luck with another." Jim paused a moment, "I have it all figured out. My roommate's sister lives in the girl's dorm next door. Her roommate is going out of town for the weekend and she would be glad to let you slept in the extra bed. You can take the train into the city after school and I'll pick you."

"That sounds tempting. Let me run and ask Moms and Dad." Trixie laid the phone down and went in search of her parents. A minute later she was back. "It's a good thing you are so trust worthy. They said yes and thought I would be a good time for me to really check out the campus."

"Great, if you leave on the 4:15 train you should be in by supper time. I'll plan on picking you up at the station and we'll grab some supper and then we could go out. What would you say to that new James Bond movie?"

"Movie! Oh gleeps! I forgot Honey and I were planning watching movies tomorrow night. She has been kind of bummed out recently."

"I'm sure she won't have a problem with it. After all Trixie, Honey is a big girl."

"You're right Jim. Well, I better start packing and then finish my sociology assignment. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Bye. Love you Trixie"

"Love you too." Trixie hung up the phone and quickly picked it back up and dialed the familiar number for Manor House.

"Good evening, Manor House"

"Hello Ms. Trask." Trixie greeted the Wheeler's household manager. Years before she had been a governess for Honey, now she kept an eye on the household and Honey during the Wheeler's business trips. "This is Trixie. May I please speak with Honey."

" Good evening Trixie. I recognized you voice. Wait a moment and I'll let Honey know you are on the phone."

Moments later Honey picked up the phone. "Hey Trixie. What's up?"

Trixie outlined the plan Jim had put together. "You're not angry with me, are you Honey? I mean, I can stay here. After all, we had plans first."

"Don't be silly Trixie. I'll be fine. I have a report for history that I can work on. Plus, I can always exercise the horses. Regan was right, we haven't done much riding since school started."

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll drive tomorrow, that way you won't need to leave your car at the station over the weekend. I'll pick you up around 7:30."

"Thanks Honey, I appreciate it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Honey slowly lowered the phone into the cradle. She rolled over, put her face into her pillow and proceeded to cry.

**Manor House Stables 7:15 am**

It looked to be another beautiful day. Already the temperature was unseasonably warm. _"It can't last much longer"_, thought Regan as he tacked up Jupiter. _"I'm sure we will pay for these nice days once winter gets here. I'm not looking forward to shoveling snow again. I enjoy the different seasons, but winter should only last a month. Snow for Christmas and then melt on the 26__th__."_

Still smiling over the idea of short winters and early springs, Regan swung himself into the saddle. He turned Jupiter towards the laneway and the trail to the lake. The path to the lake ran between the garage and Manor House and he spied Honey making her way towards the garage. Regan reflected on Honey's embarrassment. _"I don't know what got into Honey yesterday? It was if she was embarrassed to even look at me. Not that I mind looking at her. I don't know how I could have missed her changing from a little girl into a woman. Brian Belden was a fool for not realizing what he had in Honey!"_

So lost in his thoughts, Regan didn't realize that Honey was speaking to him until he noticed her standing by the edge of the garage. "Oh, good morning Honey." He reined in Jupiter, "Looks like it's going to be a nice day."

"The weatherman said a front is moving in and we should see a definite change in the weather. Not that it really matters, everyone is going somewhere for the weekend." Honey tone sounded less than enthusiastic.

"Trixie and Di have weekend plans?"

"Yes." Honey replied with a dejected tone in her voice. "Di and her parents are off to visit several colleges and now Trixie is going up to see Jim."

"Why don't you go with her? I'm sure your brother would enjoy seeing you."

"That would be incredibly entertaining, spending the weekend watching my brother and my best friend make out." Honey grimaced at the thought.

It was Regan's turn to blush. "Sorry. I didn't even think of it that way. I guess it's hard for me to think of Trixie and Jim "that" way. I mean, they're just kids. Well, not really. But. Oh you know what I mean." Realizing that he was digging himself a very large hole, Regan gathered his reins. "Well, I better let you get going to school, I wouldn't want you to be late."

Honey, enjoying the groom's obvious discomfort, smile sweetly. "Not a problem. I'm actually a little early. I'm picking up Trixie so that she doesn't have to leave her car at the train station."

"Oh, well I suppose I better let this fellow stretch his legs." Regan could feel Jupiter stirring between his legs. "With everyone so busy, he doesn't get the workout he needs."

"You're right, we have been neglecting the horses." Honey thought a moment. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm driving into town before lunch to pick up some supplement and to run a few errands. I should be back by 1:30." Regan gave Jupiter a pat on the neck to settle him. "I do want to work Zeus for a while. He has been a real handful. Your father certainly can pick the ones with a wild streak."

"I remember when Jupiter gave you the same troubles." Honey reached up to stroke the horse's neck.

"True, but Zeus never seems to learn his lesson. Until he does, I'm afraid he is off limits to the Bob-Whites." Regan glanced down at his watch. "Oh-oh, you better get going if you're picking up Sherlock Holmes."

"She won't get far without my car!" Honey gave Jupiter one last pat. "Anyway, I'll plan on stopping by after school to go riding."

"Sounds good. If you don't mind the company I'll go with you."

"I'd like that." Honey blushed a bright pink when she realized how eager she had sounded. She picked up her bag and cast a glance back over her shoulder. "I'll see you this afternoon. Bye, Regan." She opened the door to the Mustang and slid behind the wheel.

Regan pressed his heels into Jupiter's flank and moved up the trail at a fast trot. A slight smile played about his lips and suddenly the day looked a whole lot brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying this.

Crabapple Farm, Friday 7:35 A.M.

"Finally." Trixie tossed an oversized duffle bag into the backseat and settled herself into the car. "I thought maybe you had forgotten all about me."

"Please! A few minutes late and you act like the world is coming to an end. If I remember correctly, the term "Trixie-time" was coined to describe your affinity for arriving at least ten minutes late for meetings." Honey gave her friend a smile and put the car into gear.

"O.K., maybe I was a bit over dramatic. But honestly Honey, you're never late. I thought maybe you would be angry with me for changing our weekend plans."

"Last night I was disappointed, but today I realized how silly it was to be mad at you for doing what I would have done if I were in your position. But hey, lucky for you I don't have a boyfriend."

"Back to the boyfriend thing again. You know Honey, there plenty of guys that would love to go out with you. I'm going to say something to Aaron Traynor today and see if he takes the hint. To see him look at you, it's obvious that he wants to go out with you."

"Trixie, please." Honey turned the car into the high school parking lot. "Don't embarrass him or me. Anyway, I, um, already have a date for this weekend."

"You do!"

"You needn't sound so surprised!" Honey surveyed the lot for a parking spot. "After all, I am a "big girl" now."

"So who is it? Did Aaron call you last night?"

"No, Aaron did not call." Honey found a spot and pulled the car into the space. "I have you know I am planning on spending my weekend with a big, rugged male." She shut off the car and opened her door.

"More details woman! You can't keep me in suspense."

"O.K., he has hair as black as coal, big, brown soulful eyes, and he can run like the wind." Honey gave a dreamy smile.

"Does he play football or run track?" Trixie was busy mentally running through the junior and senior class ranks.

Honey smiled, she had Trixie hook, line, and sinker. "Neither. He runs for pure enjoyment."

"More information." Trixie was perplexed.

Lowering her voice Honey whispered, "He loves to wear leather and I always wear my leather boots for him."

"Honey! Who in the world," Suddenly it dawned on Trixie and her shocked look gave way to a smirk. "Let me see. Would he have four legs and answer to Starlight?"

"Oh Trixie, if you could have seen the look on your face." Honey giggled as she climbed the steps into the school. "I spoke with Regan this morning and he reminded me that we have been neglecting the horses lately. I'm planning on going riding this afternoon, and depending on the weather, maybe on Saturday as well."

"You know, after your reaction yesterday to our favorite groom, spending more time at the stable might be just the ticket!" Trixie stopped at her locker and dialed the combination on her lock. "Did you check out his chest? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you did. I didn't think you were ever going to stop staring."

Honey colored and grabbed her books. "Trixie, I told you yesterday. Regan is just our friend and I was just surprised to see him in something other than flannel or denim."

"The lady doth protest too much."

Shutting her locker with a little extra force, Honey turned to her friend. "I guess that English class paid off. Quoting Shakespeare, Mart would be so proud of you."

"You can't change the subject that easy Ms. Wheeler. Regan is a definite hunk."

"I think you just have a thing for redheads. Listen, I've got to get my first class. See you at lunch."

Trixie shook her head as her friend took off down the hall. "Girlfriend, denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

Manor House Stables Friday 9:00 A.M.

"Good morning Bill." Micah Maypenny entered the stable. "Looks like I've caught you at a bad time."

Regan stepped out of the stall he had been mucking out. "Not at all Micah. I just got back from taking Jupiter out and I thought this would be a good time to get his stall taken care of. I was looking for an excuse to take a break. How does some fresh coffee sound?"

"Wonderful."

"Come on into the office." Regan led the way into his office, stopping to wipe his feet on the doormat in front of the door. "I'm afraid I don't have any fresh cream, will powdered creamer be fine with you?"

"It certainly will, thank you. I was stopping by to see if you were still thinking about heading into town today." Micah's weathered hand accepted the coffee mug that Regan handed him.

"As a matter of fact yes. I'm planning on heading into town this morning. Do you need me to pick you up something?"

"Nope, drop something off." Micah took a drink of his coffee. "This is good coffee Bill."

"Thanks, what do you want dropped off?" Regan poured himself a cup.

"Me, at the train station." Micah looked up into Regan's surprised expression. "Don't look at me like I've grown horns. I'm taking a weekend off to go to the city."

"Sorry Micah, it's just that I think I can count the number of weekends away you've taken since I've started here on one hand."

"Well, I told you that I had been talking with that nice widowed woman from Queens, and well, she has invited me up to the city for the weekend. I swear, ever since Danny convinced me to buy a computer, I have met more women in a year than I have in the last twenty."

Regan smiled. "Well at least someone is having some luck with their love life." He peered into his cup, "There hasn't been too many women beating a path to my door."

"What ever happened to the health teacher from the high school?" Micah tried to remember the last date Regan had told him about.

"After two dates she decided that she was more attracted to a man in uniform. I think she and Spider are still dating." Regan drained the last of his coffee and turned to refill his cup. "I've started thinking perhaps I should become a monk, but I'm not sure how I'll look with a shaved head." He ran a hand through his thick, red hair.

Micah laughed, "Surely it's not that bad. A young man like yourself should be a hot commodity in this area."

"I must be shopping in the wrong market. Back to your weekend, what time do you need to catch the train?"

"I'd like to be on the 12:15 P.M. train, if that's not rushing you."

"Not at all, why don't I pick you up by Mr. Lytell's around 11:00 A.M.?"

"Thank you Bill. I really shouldn't take off with all the work I need to do on those trails. That storm last month did a real number on them and without Danny, it seems to take me a lot longer to get the work taken care of."

"Nonsense. You deserve some time off. Besides, with the boys off to college and the girls busy with their senior year, the trails haven't been getting much use this fall." Regan took Micah's empty coffee cup and offered a refill.

"No thanks on that refill. Tell the girls if they go riding this weekend to be careful, there has been some more areas that I saw the other day that look weak."

"Won't be a problem. Everyone but Honey is going to be gone this weekend."

"How has she been since Brian broke up with her?"

"Well, what little I see her since school started, she seems to be dealing with it fine. I think Brian needs his head examined. He'll never find anyone as faithful as Honey."

"Well, everything happens for a reason. I'm sure she'll find someone who will appreciate her for who she is." Micah stood and crossed to the door. "I'll see you at 11:00, thanks for the coffee."

Regan rinsed the cups in the sink and headed back to the stall to finish his morning chores. _"I wonder if any of those high school boys could ever appreciate a girl like Honey? High school boys aren't known for looking much beyond a girl's measurements."_

Sleepyside Junior-Senior High School, Friday, 1:15 P.M.

Honey glanced up from her Advanced Biology textbook to see if the clock had moved since the last time she had checked the time. Usually not one to clock watch, Honey found herself feeling very impatient this afternoon. _"I'm just looking forward to riding, that's all it is." _ However she realized that more and more her thoughts had been turning to Regan. The thought of him in the tight, white t-shirt and jeans kept popping unbidden into her mind. _"This is ridiculous, Regan is just a friend. Plus, there is the age difference. Ok, maybe eight years isn't that bad. I mean, I have known him for years. He is incredibly sexy. I can't believe I just thought that. Concentrate, cellular mitosis is the transfer of material from one cell to another. His stomach was so flat. No! I am not going to sit here and keep thinking about him." _

"Honey what would that process entail?"

A voice brought Honey crashing back into reality. "I'm sorry Mrs. James. Could you please repeat the question?" Embarrassment over being caught daydreaming caused Honey's cheeks to redden, she listened to the question being repeated. No more thoughts of men!

Manor House Stables Friday 2:00 P.M.

"Alright Zeus, lets see if you have remembered your lessons." Regan gathered up the reins and swung up into the saddle. "You need to remember who the boss is."

Around and around the riding ring, man and horse moved as one. After 20 minutes of work Regan was confident that the unruly horse had learned it's lesson. "Zeus, I think it's time we graduated out of the ring. Lets take a quick tour through the preserve and see how you do on the trail." He glanced down at his watch to check the time. "Plenty of time. We'll be back about the time Honey shows up. Let's go," and he nudged the horse towards the gate.

Zeus was behaving like a charm. After reaching the trails behind the lake, Regan decided to turn towards the north trail. This trail wound through the thicker part of the preserve and would come back out near Mr. Maypenny's cabin.

The gentle rhythm of the horse's hooves was relaxing and Regan found himself thinking about a certain honey-haired girl_. "Honey is such a sweet girl. Over the last several years she has been there for me whenever I needed someone in my corner. When Dan came to live here she befriended him. I remember when she and Trixie tracked me to Saratoga and caught the guys that had framed me for drugging Gladfly. I was so shocked when they found me working at that riding stable. With the Bob-whites in college and graduating, I really need to start thinking of them as adults. Really, eight years isn't that big of a difference, I mean"_

This was Regan's last thought for a while, because at that moment, two deer ran out of the underbrush. Zeus shied to the left, almost unseating Regan. Quickly the groom regained his seat and tried to bring the horse back under control. However, Zeus was having none of this. Zeus threw his head around and plunged off into the woods.

Regan was forced to duck as tree limbs and branches went whipping by his head. For a moment Regan contemplated bailing off the spooked horse, but the fear of having the horse running loose and his stubborn Irish pride kept Regan in the saddle.

Suddenly a stray branch caught Regan across the eyes, temporarily blinding him with pain and tears. Zeus suddenly swerved to the right as a deep ravine came into view. The edge of the bank, damp and crumbling from the storms that had weakened them a month before, could not take the weight of the horse. It suddenly broke apart, causing the horse to go down, whinnying in fright.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I hope you are enjoying this. Reviews are always appreciated.

Somewhere in the Wheeler Wildlife Preserve, Friday, 2:30 P.M.

The crumbling bank caused the horse to lose his footing. Zeus went down heavily on his right side, Regan still in the saddle. The weight of the horse suddenly landed on his leg, and Regan felt the bone in his upper leg snap. The screams of the horse and the man intermingled as they slid several more feet down the steep edge of the ravine. Struggling to regain his feet, Zeus thrashed wildly causing Regan immense pain. As the horse began to right himself, Regan managed to free his good leg from the stirrup. His other leg useless, slid free of the other stirrup. Unencumbered by his load, Zeus dug into the soft bank and made his way back to the top, disappearing quickly from sight.

The deep, ragged breaths of Regan punctuated the sudden quiet. Lying upon his right side, the pain from his leg was indescribable. After a few minutes, the pain subsided slightly and Regan began to assess his situation. Knowing that Zeus had strayed from the known trail, Regan raised his head to take in his location. He could see the small creek at the bottom of the slope and knew that he was probably a good 200 yards from the closest trail. Too far away for anyone on the trail to see his predicament. Possibly still within shouting distance, if anyone were to come along and if he was able to hear them. _"Shit, shit, shit. You've really stepped into this time Bill. What do you always tell the kids? Never ride alone, always leave a note, and focus on your horse, always expect the unexpected. So now you're lying here with no one knowing where the hell you are!"_

Taking a deep breath to stave off the growing panic he felt, Regan closed his eyes and concentrated on assessing his injuries. Obviously, his right leg was broken. His back and right shoulder hurt, but it was mild in comparison to the pain radiating from the break. Slowly moving his hand along his right leg, Regan was thankful that there was no bone breaking through the skin of his thigh. Running a hand across his face, a smear of blood indicated that the wild ride through the woods had resulted in a cut that was slowly bleeding. _"Well, I'm alive and I guess that's a start. Now what am I going to do to get myself out of this mess?"_

Sleepyside Train Station 3:10 P.M.

"Honey, don't be silly! There is no need for you to wait with me until the 4:15 train. Besides, don't you have a "hot date" this afternoon with a horse?"

"I'm going to have all weekend to ride. Besides I don't want Regan to feel obligated to ride with me." Honey followed Trixie into the small building that served as the station. "I'm sure he has a million better things to do that baby-sit me."

"Regan doesn't feel that way about spending time with us. Like I said yesterday, eight years isn't that big of a difference. I think he's a possibility. It's not like he's old enough to be your father or anything." Trixie pulled a copy of Cosmo out of her backpack. "Now get going. I'm going to be finding out ten ways to make myself sexier!" With that said, Trixie began to leaf through the magazine.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your "research". Tell my big brother hello and I'll expect a phone call when you get back on Sunday evening." Honey turned and headed for the door.

"Honey!"

A shout caught Honey's attention. She turned in the direction of the voice and was greeted by the sight of Celia, a member of the Manor House staff. "Celia? What are you doing here?" Honey's tone was concerned.

"That husband of mine decided to surprise me today with tickets to "Rent". We are taking the whole weekend in the city! Your parents offered to let us use the penthouse this weekend while they are in New Hampshire. Tom is parking the car right now.

Honey smiled at Celia's excitement. "That sounds like a lot of fun. Trixie and I saw it this summer. I loved the song "Seasons of Love"."

"I've listened to the soundtrack ever since I got it last year for Christmas." Celia frowned slightly, "I was going to tell you something. What was it? Oh, Ms. Trask left you a note at home. She decided to drive down to her cousin's for the weekend. She left the number by the phone if you need anything. I'm sure you'll be at Trixie's most of the weekend anyway."

"Speaking of Trixie, she's taking the 4:15 train too. I guess you and Tom can keep her company."

"Is she going in to see Jim? Then that means you'll be home all by yourself. Maybe we should change our plans." Celia looked crestfallen.

"Don't even think about it Celia," Honey said soothingly. "Regan is above the garage and the Belden's are just down the road. Really, I'm 18 and can take care of myself for 48 hours."

" I guess you're right Honey. I just have a hard time thinking of you as an adult. Oh, here comes Tom with the bags. I want you to promise you'll be careful and that you will call Regan or the Belden's and check in occasionally with them. We better go get our tickets. We'll see you later." Celia waved over her shoulder as she hurried to catch up with her husband.

On the way back to her car, a cool breeze caused Honey to shiver. _"I guess the weatherman was right."_ Heavy gray clouds were piling up on the horizon. _"Indian summer ends today."_

Somewhere in the Wheeler Wildlife Preserve, Friday, 3:30 P.M.

The breeze that an hour before had been warm and gentle had turned brisk with a definite chill. The trees still holding fast onto their orange, red and rust colored leaves filtered out some of the remaining day light, leaving the preserve in a premature twilight.

Dressed in a denim shirt, the cool air did not bother Regan as much as the fact that he was unsure what he should do. Thoughts churned around in his head. _"All I need to do is wait for a while longer. Honey said she would ride with me today. When I'm not there she'll realize that there's a horse gone and that something must be wrong. Yeah, sure, that is provided she shows up, counts the horses and decides to come looking. Why didn't I think of Tom. Tom will notice that there are no lights on at the stable or in my apartment. He knows I haven't been going out and he'll put two and two together. Right, like he's going to pay attention to anything on a Friday night when Celia will be waiting for him. I'll be lucky if he even steps out of the house this weekend. There's always Ms. Trask. She knows everything that goes on, sometimes I think she know there's something wrong before it happens. Chances are she'll see Zeus is back and they'll be looking for me. All I need to do is to stay calm. Think about something else, I've got enough time on my hands right now. I guess I'll be seeing some time off because of this. A groom on crutches isn't very effective. Not like I don't have plenty of vacation time accrued. Someplace warm, maybe California. I'd love to see the tracks in Southern California. They can race all year long._

Shifting his position slightly brought an involuntary gasp of pain from the injured man. _"Moving, bad idea. I need to just be patient and they'll find me soon enough. There's still plenty of daylight left and even though it's cooling down, I'll be warm enough."_

As if in an effort to prove him wrong, a cold breeze brought a sprinkling of rain down upon the forest. Soon the steady rhythm of the raindrops could be heard on the canopy of leaves. The ground, already soft from previous rains and the damage done by the collapse of the bank, quickly took on a slippery constancy.

Manor House Friday 4:00 P.M.

Honey dashed from the garage area to the covered back porch of Manor House. A light drizzle had started during the short drive home from the station and had steadily increased.

"I don't think we'll be riding today after all. I might as well change my clothes and head down to the stable anyway. It's not like I have anything better to do. Maybe I can help clean tack."

A short time later, Honey exited the house under the cover of an umbrella and made her way down the path to the stables.

"_I can't believe how fast the weather changed. I had a hard time believing the weatherman when he said we would have a possibility of freezing rain tonight. If the temperature keeps dropping I wouldn't be surprised if it does get a little icy this evening. It might be a good night to light a fire and curl up with a good book."_

Honey reached the stables and closed her umbrella, _"no need to let it dry now. I'll be heading back to the house soon enough."_ Setting it to the side she glanced around for Regan.

"Regan!" Honey called_. "That's strange, the horses are still outside. Usually if the weather is getting questionable Regan gets them inside. I wonder if he is up at his apartment?"_

Crossing to Regan's office, Honey entered and dialed the number to his apartment above the garage. _"If he was home I would have thought he would have said something when heard me pull into the garage. Oh well, it's worth a try." _

After four rings, the answering machine picked up and the familiar voice of Regan was instructing her to leave her name and a message after the beep. "Hi Regan. This is Honey. It's almost 4:30 and I'm in the stable. It's raining and I'm going to go ahead and start putting the horses in. I'll probably see you in a few minutes."

Hanging up the phone, Honey looked around the tidy office. Amazing to think a man would be so neat and clean. The picture of Trixie, Regan and herself caught her eye and she slowly picked up the frame. She had never really noticed how young Regan looked. Granted the photo was several years old, but the fact remained that there wasn't as big of an age difference between them_. "It only seems like he is older because he was always considered an "adult" and responsible for us."_

Setting the frame back on the desk, Honey turned and exited the office. Closing the door firmly behind her, she crossed to the door that led from the stable into the paddock area. The horses were grouped close to the stable. They had obviously been expecting someone to let them into their stalls. Leading the horses into their stalls, Honey noticed that Zeus was not among the others. Checking the tack room, she saw that Zeus's saddle and bridle were missing as well. _"Regan probably got caught out in the rain and decided to stop some where dry. No doubt he is over at Mr. Maypenny's enjoying a bowl of venison stew."_

While preparing the feed for the horses, Honey heard a horse whinny outside. _"About time Regan shows back. Now that I've done most of his chores for him."_ Honey went to the door and opened it so Regan and the horse could enter. "About time you came back. I've got most", the words died on her lips. Instead of a horse and rider, a horse muddy and bleeding from several long scratches stood by the stable.

Hurrying to grab the reins before Zeus could shy away, Honey crooned softly to the horse to keep him calm. "Easy boy. That's a good boy. Lets get you inside and dry you up. That's it Zeus, easy boy."

Leading the horse into the stable, Honey noticed Zeus had none of his usually pent up energy and that he had a definite limp from his right leg. She slipped off the bridle and replaced it with a halter, tying Zeus to one of the rings designed for just that purpose. Honey quickly removed the saddle and grabbed a currycomb and several towels to wipe mud from the tired horse; all the while Honey's mind whirled with possible explanations. _"Regan probably will be limping in at any minute. He wouldn't have taken Zeus far; he was still concerned about how reliable he would be. Besides, Regan would kill me if I let Zeus stand around fully tacked and in this condition."_

After removing as much of the mud as possible, Honey put some first aid cream on the cuts. Which after further examination appeared to be very minor. The horse was still favoring his right leg and not having much experience with this type of injury, Honey decided to phone the veterinarian.

Going back into Regan's office, Honey looked up the number on the Rolodex and dialed the number. _"Great, an answering machine again. It must be after 5:00pm."_ "Hello, this is Honey Wheeler out at Manor House. One of our horses has injured its right hind leg. Regan isn't in right now, but I'm expecting him back shortly. If you could please stop by and take a look we'd appreciate it. Thank you." Honey hung up the phone. It had been at least 20 minutes since Zeus had come back and Regan still had not returned. A growing fear began to gnaw at Honey. _"Regan, where are you?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: I'm glad to see some Trixie fan's reading. Hope you are enjoying it.

_**Somewhere in the Wheeler Wildlife Preserve Friday, 5:00pm**_

The rain had lightened again into a heavy drizzle, but the winds had steadily increased. The brilliant fall leaves began to surrender to the onslaught and relinquished their hold to the trees.

Soaked to the bone and feeling the chill, Regan's hopes of being found soon had faded. The thought of being caught outside overnight with falling temperatures brought the fear of hypothermia.

"_I don't think I can risk laying here much longer. Between the rain and the temperature I don't stand much of a chance if I stay here overnight. Plus, there's not much twilight left. Another 15 or 20 minutes and they'll need a flashlight to find me. I need to get back onto the trail. I'd have a better chance there._

Looking at the slope above him, Regan decided the best route would be to angle upwards towards his right. _I think I'm going to have better luck trying this on my stomach. I can use my arms and my good leg to push myself up to the top and then trying to make it to the trail. Once there hopefully someone will be looking for me."_

With his plan decided upon, Regan gritted his teeth and rolled onto his stomach. The pain was immense. Unbidden, tears sprung from his eyes, tracing a path down his cheeks. For a moment his vision blurred he felt himself drifting away. Slowly the intensity diminished and Regan began his climb. Quickly he realized that the 10 feet that separated him from the top of the ravine would not be as easily reached as he had hoped. The rain had made the slope slick and not only was his right leg useless, but his right shoulder was screaming every time he moved his arm. Bending his left leg and digging the toe of his boot into the dirt, Regan reached for a handhold. Straightening his leg and pushing his body upward, he was rewarded with an increase in distance of about 12 inches. The movement did not come without a price. Pain radiated from his damaged leg and shoulder, once again causing the groom to cry out in pain.

Lying as still as possible and trying to focus the top of the ravine, Regan repeated the process again. He knew that if he waited for the pain to subside, he would more than likely lose his resolve and remain where he was. His vision had narrowed and black dots danced in front of his eyes. Over and over again Regan slowly made his way to the top. With the top in sight Regan realized the slope had become very slippery. Between the damage done by the Zeus's hooves and rain, the remaining two feet to the top was a muddy mess. His upward progress was reduced to mere inches.

**_Manor House Stable Friday, 5:15pm_**

Honey glanced at the office clock and confirmed the time. Regan surely should have returned by now. Grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen from his desk, she quickly wrote a note to the veterinarian informing him which horse was injured and where she had went. Pulling her sweatshirt on she spied Regan's heavy barn coat. She grabbed the coat, threw it over her arm and checked her own pocket to make sure she had her cell phone. Grabbing the big flashlight from the top of the filing cabinet she switched it on to make sure the batteries were good. Tacking the note onto the office door, she headed out into the rain and the quickly fading daylight.

Breaking into a jog she made steady process along the well-groomed trail that ran past the Manor house and the lake. Arriving at the edge of the woods, the trail split into several different trails. "Ok, think like Regan. Which way would I go?"

Honey pondered the choices for a moment. "Some detective I'll make. Trixie would probably have a hunch. I haven't the foggiest notion. I guess all I can do it pick one and look for some sign that a horse has used the trail recently. Of course this rain isn't going to help." Inside the woods the light had faded into a dull gray. A few minutes more and she would need the flashlight.

"Regan!" Honey cupped her hands and called out. The only sound greeting her was the sound of the rain dripping off the crimson leaves.

Continuing on she thumbed the switch of the flashlight and the gloom was pushed back slightly. "Regan!" Still, no welcoming answer. "I've probably chosen the wrong damn path." The frustration that Honey felt was growing. _"Regan could be laying unconscious and unless I trip over him I'll never find him. I think I need to get some help. What was I thinking when I thought that I could do this on my own."_

Pulling out her cell phone, Honey dialed 911. Receiving a burst of static, she looked at the display. "No tower! Great, just great. When I need it the most the damn thing doesn't work." Sticking it back into her pocket, she continued along the path.

_**Somewhere in the Wheeler Wildlife Preserve Friday, 5:30pm**_

The last two feet had been sheer agony. It had taken everything in him to keep trying for the top. Thank God that he had been able to find several small bushes that had given him a firmer hand hold. A slip would have been disastrous.

Now, lying at the top of the ravine, Regan paused to catch his breath and let the pain in his leg and shoulder subside. _"I'm still far enough off the trail that anyone looking won't see me. I need to get to the path and hope that someone trips over me in the dark. God it's cold out here. Southern California is sounding really good."_

Employing the same technique of moving that had enabled him to climb out of the ravine; Regan slowly began to make his way in the direction of the trail. Any hope that he would be able to reach the trail quickly was soon lost. The floor of the woods was littered with branches, decomposing logs, and rocks. It was necessary for Regan to navigate his way around several large obstacles. Propelling himself forward he fought the cries that threatened to escape his lips.

Stopping to regain his composure, Regan laid as still as possible waiting for the crashing wave of pain to subside. Closing his eyes, a memory from last Christmas vacation came to mind unbidden.

(Flashback)

The Bobwhites were holding their annual New Year's Eve party at the Manor House. Normally he would have been in his apartment nursing a six-pack and watching Dick Clark ring in the New Year. Dan, however, had other ideas.

"Come on Uncle Bill. There is no reason for you not to come over!" Dan came out of Regan's bedroom and threw a clean denim shirt at Regan. "It's not like you don't know everyone who will be there, plus you need to get out of this apartment before you grow roots."

With an exaggerated sigh, Regan pushed himself out of the recliner. "I suppose you're not going to leave me alone until I agree. Am I right?"

"Being stubborn is a family trait." Dan grinned, "I'm planning on sitting here and bugging you until you change your mind."

Stripping off his flannel shirt and putting on the shirt Dan had thrown, Regan glared good-naturedly at his nephew. "I'll make an appearance, but I plan to be right back here by midnight."

"Afraid you'll turn into a pumpkin Uncle Bill? With that red hair, you'll already half way there!" Dan ducked as a pillow from the couch sailed towards him. Laughing he waited for Regan to turn off the lamp and the two men headed down the steps.

Arriving at the Manor House, they were greeted by Jim, who directed them into the large family room. In addition to the Bobwhites, there were many of their friends from high school, plus several of Jim and Brian's friends from college. Most notably was a young lady that seemed to be enjoying the attention of Brian. Grabbing a drink and moving over to the fireplace, Regan settled into a comfy chair and cast his eyes around the room. From Regan's vantage point, he saw Honey. Ever the gracious hostess, she had a smile plastered on her face. Circulating around the room, Honey seemed to always place herself as far away from Brian and his "friend" as possible.

In spite of his best intentions, Regan found himself enjoying the party so much that before he knew it, it was almost midnight.

"Hey, everyone!" Trixie called loudly. "Only two minutes until midnight! Everyone needs to find someone to ring in the New Year with!"

"_Definitely my cue to take off." _Regan quietly made his way into the hallway as to not attract any attention. _"The last thing I need is Dan trying to find me someone to kiss. I'd rather choose my own."_

Walking past Mathew Wheeler's office, Regan stopped short as he heard a muffled sob. Pushing the door open, he looked into the dim interior. There sitting beside the glow of the fireplace, _"I guess I know why Dan is always so busy chopping wood, that fire is huge",_ was a sobbing Honey.

"Honey," Regan called softly. "Is everything o.k?" He slowly made his way to the oversized chair that Honey was curled up on.

Looking up with a tear stained face, Honey wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It couldn't be any finer. All of my friends having the time of their lives, Brian and _Trisha_ joined together at the hip, and I'm just freaking swell!" The sarcastic tone of Honey's words cut the air. "It's bad enough that I know he's dating someone else, but to bring her to my house! I don't think I can go back out there and pretend any longer."

"_Love problems. _Regan thought to himself, _"Like I'm in any position to give someone advice on love." _"Well, I know it's hard right now. But in a little over a year you'll be going off to college and there will be so many guys throwing themselves at you, you'll need a stick to knock them off."

"Right. Brian never even wanted to take me out on a real date and I should expect other guys to suddenly take an interest?" Honey tone softened and she buried her head into her arms.

Regan knelt by the chair and reached out and placed a hand on Honey's shoulder. "Hey, um, you realize that Brian is going to realize what a mistake he made when he let you slip through his fingers."

Honey's shoulders shook with her quiet sobs. Not knowing what to say, Regan began to stroke her back trying to comfort her. Several minutes went by and Honey's crying subsided.

"Could you hand me a kleenex?" Honey's voice sounded thick with the tears she had shed.

Regan scanned the nearby area quickly and found a box of tissue's sitting on an end table. "Here you go," he replied.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry I was such a baby." Honey wiped her eyes and seemed hesitant to make eye contact.

"Not a problem." Regan handed Honey another tissue. "I'm not the best person in the world to dispense love advice, but I do know something about heartbreak."

Honey looked up sharply and mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten the messy breakup that Regan had suffered through with Joan the previous year. "That's ok. I really do appreciate you being here." Honey stood up and glanced at the clock. Well it's officially a new year and I guess that means I should start with a fresh outlook on things."

Thinking of all of the unattached young men who were partying in the other room, Regan spoke without thinking. "I guess you missed getting your New Year's kiss."

"I don't think I did." Reaching up she quickly kissed Regan on the cheek and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks again for being here for me." With that she turned and headed back towards the party.

(End of Flashback)

The memory of the kiss, sweet and innocent, burned into Regan's mind and gave him a feeling of warmth. It was almost as if he could hear her calling his name. The thought of Honey Wheeler calling for him was too much to hope for. He was too old and definitely not in her league. "My god, I'm thinking about the boss's daughter at a time like this."

"Regan!!" The voice sounded so much closer now. It had to be a dream. Wait, there it was again.

Wetting his lips and mustering all of his remaining strength, Regan managed to croak out "Here!" Tensing again, he called out. "I'm over here."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's notes: Sorry for the delay. Here is a nice long chapter to tide you over._

Somewhere in the Wheeler Wildlife Preserve Friday, 6:00 pm

The narrow beam of the flashlight barely pushed back the deepening shadows. "_Great, this flashlight is worthless_." muttered Honey. "_Once I find Regan we are going out and buy the biggest damn flashlight made. If, I find him. He could have take the other trail and doubled back around the other side of the lake. Once I get to Mr. Moneypenny's house I'm going to take the other trail back to the stable_."

"Regan! Regan!" Pausing again to shout for what seemed like the millionth time, Honey stood quietly to listen for a reply.

"I'm over here!" a weak cry caught on the breeze.

Spinning to face the direction that she was sure that the cry had come from, Honey played the light around the edge of the woods. "Regan?" Honey called out. "Regan, I need you to yell again!"

Listening closely, Honey was soon rewarded with another reply. Entering into the woods, she soon came upon the first sign of a horse having passed that way. "Regan, where are you!"

"I'm here." A strangled cry followed and then Regan called again in a pain thickened voice. "Over here Honey."

Sweeping her light to the left she saw a dark shape on the ground. "Regan!" She rushed over and knelt next to him. In the dim light, Honey was shocked to see the pale face and pain filled expression on the groom's face. His clothes and hands were caked with mud and he was shivering uncontrollably. "I was so worried about you. Zeus came back to the stable without you and I thought you might be hurt."

"Is Zeus o.k.?"

"He's favoring one leg, so I called the vet to take a look at him," Honey spoke tenderly as she wiped Regan's face with the bandana that she had found in the pocket of the coat. _Leave it to him to be more concerned about the horse than himself. _"Lets think about you for a moment. Where does it hurt? Do you think you can walk if I help you?"

"The worst is my right leg. I'm pretty sure it's broken." Regan took in a shallow breath and tried to will himself to stop shaking. "I've crawled, but I don't think I can stand."

"You're freezing, lets get this coat on you." Honey started to unbutton the jacket.

"Leave it on," Regan spoke through clenched teeth. "No use in having both of us wet and cold."

"Don't be crazy, we need to get you warm. I'll be fine. Can you sit up and help me get this on you?" Honey held out the coat.

"Give me a hand and I'll try."

Honey took a hold of the hand he offered and pulled as gently as possible until Regan was in a sitting position with his back against the log of a fallen tree. She could tell that the effort to sit was painful, Regan's lips narrowed as he bit back the cry building inside him.

Giving him a moment to catch his breath, Honey started to run through the possibilities. _He can't walk and I really don't think I could support his weight if he were to lean on me. I could go to Mr. Maypenny's and have him come back to help me. Plus, I could use his phone to call for help. That's the best bet. _"O.K.," Honey said with a false cheerfulness. "Let's get you into this coat."

With Honey's help Regan managed to pull the jacket on. The warmth it provided seemed to do little to ease his shaking. _I've got to get him to some place and get him warm. I know the temperature is really starting to drop. _"Regan, I'm going to go get Mr. Maypenny and we'll think of something to get you out of here."

"He's not home." Regan's eyes shut tight as a tremor of pain passed through his leg. "Gone. Get Tom"

Tears sprang to Honey's eyes. "He and Celia went to the city for the weekend! I could go to the Belden's and see if Mr. Belden is home from work. It would take me at least 45 minutes to get there and back. I don't like the idea of you being out here, the temperature is dropping quickly. I've got my cell phone, but I can't get a signal."

"I think going to the Belden's is the best bet." Regan spoke quietly. "I'll be fine."

"We're close to Mr. Maypenny's, I could help you walk. I could find something to use as a crutch." Honey's voice was taking on a slightly tone as her worry over the situation be came more apparent.

Regan shook his head slightly, "I can't Honey. It's to far."

_If I only had someone to help me carry him like we learned in first aid class, or a travois like the Native Americans used. Even a wheelbarrow would.. _Honey's thoughts trailed off. "Regan, does Mr. Maypenny still have his cart for hauling deer?"

"Yes, back in the lean-to by the wood pile." Regan's eyes had closed slightly and as Honey's plan dawned on him, he opened them and shook his head. "You'll never be able to push me, I weigh too much for a girl like you."

"Regan, this is not the time to be a male chauvinist. Besides, Mr. Maypenny told Trixie and me that it was all in the balance. I'm a lot stronger than I look and we need out of this weather as quickly as possible. It shouldn't take me very long." Attempting to comfort Regan, Honey reached down and tenderly stroked the side of his face. "O.K.," she continued, using a light tone. "Don't go anywhere until I get back."

What would pass for a laugh escaped Regan's lips, "Don't take too long then. I might head to Mr. Lytell's store for a cup of coffee."

Honey smiled warmly and turned back towards the direction of the trail. _I hope I can do this. Regan can't take much more of this weather._

Once back on the path, Honey jogged in the direction of Mr. Maypenny's cabin. Before she knew it, she entered into the familiar clearing. Heading directly to the house, she stooped by the front step and removed a key from its hiding spot under a fake rock. The first step would be to call for medical attention. Grabbing the phone from the hook, Honey counted her blessings that when Mr. Maypenny had the house wired for electricity he had also installed phone service.

Punching 9-1-1 into the phone, Honey waited for the soothing tones of the dispatcher.

"Emergency services, what is the nature of your emergency."

"A friend of mine has been thrown from a horse. I'm pretty sure his leg is broken. He is in a lot of pain and has been outside in the rain for a while."

"What address are you currently at?"

"I'm calling from the Micah Maypenny residence, but Regan, the injured man, is located about ½ a mile from here."

"I'm showing no road access to your location."

Honey thought quickly. "If you go to Mr. Lytell's store, there is a bridle path that leads to Mr. Maypenny's house. "

Is there someone who will be able to direct the ambulance to injured man's location?"

"I'm the only one here, but I could stay here until they get here."

"Is the victim awake?"

"Yes, but he's outside. Between the rain and temperature I'm worried about hypothermia." Honey felt the beginnings of panic starting to set in. "How long will it be until you can get someone here?"

"I'm dispatching an ambulance to your location, but I'm unsure of how long it will take. It is currently on its way to the hospital in White Plains. It may take at least a hour to arrive."

"An hour!" Honey was incredulous. "Isn't there another ambulance that could respond? I don't think he can stand another hour in the cold."

The weary voice of the dispatcher spoke volumes. "I'm sorry ma'am, but with the freezing rain that's moving in we have had a large number of car accidents. The other units are all tied up. I could try for mutual aid from another service, but I'm afraid it is still going to be close to a hour."

"Please try to hurry." Honey's voice as tinged with dejection. "I'm really worried."

"We'll do our best ma'am."

Honey disconnected and hurriedly punched in the number to Trixie's house. It was possible that Mr. Belden had made it home from work already.

On the fourth ring the machine picked up. _Another damn answering machine! Doesn't anyone stay home?_ "Hello this is Honey. Regan has been hurt while riding. I really need some help. I'm calling from Mr. Maypenny's, but Regan is on one of the trails. Could someone please come and help? I've called the ambulance, but it's going to be at least an hour before they can get here. I really need help.

Hanging up the phone, Honey slid into the chair next to the phone. _There's no one to help. The cavalry won't be riding up to save me. It's going to be up to me. _Looking around the room she spied the coat hook with a wide variety of coats hanging from its pegs. _Mr. Maypenny's raincoat!_

Honey hurried around the cabin grabbing the items she needed. Throwing on a jacket that she recognized as one of Dan's, she made her way outside. Turning on the large flashlight that she had taken, Honey rounded the corner of the cabin and moved towards the small shed by the stacks of split wood. The flashlight's beam cut the darkness and came to rest upon the one-wheeled cart Mr. Maypenny used to haul the deer that he shot. _I can't believe we thought someone would ride a unicycle through the woods. Trixie would come up with some of the wildest ideas! _Honey allowed herself a small smile over the memory.

Grabbing the handles of the cart, Honey pulled the cart out and closed the door. The breeze that hours ago had been light had turned into a strong North wind. The moon peeked in and out of the dark, black clouds that raced low across the sky. Every now and then, a smattering of cold rain was driven through the trees. The flashlight's beam illuminated the path as Honey hurried along the path pushing the cart.

The return trip to where Regan lay seemed to take forever. Maneuvering the cart around several large bushes, Honey was glad that it was late fall. Had it been even several weeks earlier, the grasses and underbrush would have made leaving the trail difficult.

"Regan, I'm back." Honey called out as she approached the fallen tree. Receiving no reply, she dropped the cart and hurried around to the other side of the tree. "Regan!" She dropped to knees and gently shook his shoulder.

"Honey," Regan mumbled and his eyes opened slightly.

"Regan, I need you to wake up and focus. We're getting out of this weather and going back to Mr. Maypenny's."

The next 45 minutes were the most trying of Honey's life. After fashioning a makeshift splint for Regan's leg, it took several tries to get him up and onto the deer cart. Fortunately the extra coat she had brought helped warm Regan. Once they were on the trail, it was just a matter of keeping things balanced. Regan was longer than the cart so he had support his upper body that hung over the cart.

Honey was near the end of her stamina when the flashlight picked showed the clearing in front of Mr. Maypenny's cabin. She pulled the cart as close to the steps as possible.

"Here we go Sir. Curbside service." Honey lowered the cart as carefully as she could. "Lets get you up those steps and inside."

"Pardon me if I don't tip. I don't think I can get to my wallet." Regan groaned as Honey, with muscles burning from the exertion, helped him off the cart.

Tucking herself under his right shoulder, the pair made their way into the cabin and towards the small bedroom. Helping Regan lower himself into a sitting position on the bed, Honey helped him out of his wet coat. "I think we should at least take your shirt off. You'll warm up faster without wet cloths on." Noticing the trouble he was having with his numbed fingers, she proceeded to unbutton the shirt. Angry bruises were already sprouting on his shoulders and back. Knowing there was nothing she could do, Honey grabbed a quilt and threw it over his shoulders.

Honey shrugged off her wet coat and laid it on a nearby chair. "Do you think you'd be more comfortable lying down?"

Giving Honey a tight smile Regan shifted his body. "I don't think comfortable is possible right now, but lets try it anyway. You'll have to lift my leg for me. I don't think I can do it."

As gently as she could, Honey lifted Regan's leg as he lowered himself back onto the bed. Covering him with another quilt from the rack, she smoothed the damp hair that had fallen over his forehead. "I'm going to go start some water for some tea. I'm sure the ambulance will be hear soon."

While Honey was putting the teapot on, there was a loud knock on the door. Hurrying to open the door, Honey was surprised to see Peter Belden waiting on the step. "Oh, Mr. Belden! I'm so glad to see you."

Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, Peter shook the water from his coat. "I must have just missed your message. I was outside checking on the storm windows and Bobby had been making such a racket that Helen didn't hear the phone ring. If it hadn't been for Trixie calling to let us know she had made it into the city, I don't know when we would have noticed the message. The weather is getting worse, you better hurry and show me where Regan is."

"He's in Mr. Maypenny's bedroom right now." Honey turned her attention back to finding cups for tea. "I was able to get him here, but he's so cold that I'm worried about hypothermia."

"Here?" Peter was incredulous. "I assumed with your message that he was badly hurt."

Honey quickly outlined her experience getting Regan to shelter. "I'm worried about the ambulance finding the house ok. I told them about the trail near Mr. Lytell's, but it's been over an hour already," Honey's voice wavered.

Peter laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Why don't I call and see how soon the ambulance will arrive and I'll walk down and guide them in."

A phone call to emergency services showed that the ambulance was on the way and would be looking for Mr. Belden at the store.

Honey carried a warm cup of tea into the bedroom where Regan lay. She was pleased to see that the chills that that racked his body had ceased and that he opened his eyes when she entered. "I've made some tea. I thought it might be a good idea to help you warm up, but now I'm not sure. I'm afraid you got the wrong Bobwhite to help you when you were hurt." As she sat the cup and saucer down on the nightstand there was a visible tremble in her hands.

"Honey," Regan's voice was slightly raspy. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend in my corner."

"Are you warming up?" Honey busied herself with adjusting the quilts, being careful not to disturb his leg.

"I think so. I guess it's a good sign that I can feel how bad I hurt." Regan smiled faintly. Any idea how soon the ambulance will be here? I thought I heard Peter Belden out in the other room with you."

"It shouldn't be too long. He went to wait for it by Mr. Lytell's. I was so glad to see Mr. Belden. I don't know what I would have done."

Regan shifted slightly, causing a flash of pain to cloud his features. "I think you've done a great job by yourself already. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, lets just worry about you right now." Honey pulled the chair from beside the dresser up to the side of the bed. She reached out and brushed the same stubborn strand of hair from his forehead. "Why don't you close your eyes and try to rest. You're going to need your strength." Honey's hand remained on his face soothing and caressing his forehead.

Regan closed his eyes and found himself drifting towards sleep.

Author's notes: Just wanted to add that the idea of using the deer cart had been kicking around in my head for a while. Ironically, a friend of mine bow hunts and due to an equipment malfunction she fell from a tree stand and ended up with a severely broken leg. Her husband got her out of the timber using the deer cart! Talk about life imitating art!


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's notes: Thanks for sticking with me. I teach Driver Education during the summer, so I've been driving around with beginning drivers for 10 hours a day! Not the time to spend writing since I'm too busy watching traffic and making sure the student is avoiding others. Any how, as of today I am free! So, here is the next chapter._

Hospital Waiting Room, White Plains 10:15pm

_Why is it that no matter how attractive a waiting room chair looks, it still is the most uncomfortable thing in the world? _Honey moved trying once again to find a comfortable position.

"Not very comfortable is it?" Peter Belden smiled ruefully. "I could take you home if you want. The doctor said it would be at least another hour before Regan is out of surgery and it's getting late."

"No thank you. I want to stay and make sure everything goes ok. If I were home I would never get to sleep." Honey walked over to the window and looked at the falling snow slowly blanketing the parking lot. "Thanks again for calling everyone. I know I wouldn't have been able to get through it with out getting someone panicked."

"That was no trouble at all Honey. I'm just glad we convinced Dan to wait until morning before driving down. The last thing we would need is another person to visit in the hospital." Peter stood and crossed to where Honey stood. " I'm going to walk down and see if I can find a cup of coffee anywhere. Can I get you anything?"

"I can't think of anything. I'll wait here." Honey returned to the chairs and attempted to find a comfortable position.

It was sometime later when Honey felt a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake. _"How could I have fallen asleep?_" She sat up groggily. "Is everything alright?"

Peter sat down across from her, "The nurse said the doctor would be out in a minute to talk with us since we represent the family. It sounds like everything is going to be just fine."

Minutes later the surgeon who had performed the surgery on Regan's leg was reassuring them that everything had went as well as could be expected.

"Young bones heal quickly," Doctor Cumberland informed them. "Of course he'll need some rehabilitation and therapy to get everything back in shape, but barring any complications I would say that Bill should expect to regain full use of his leg."

Honey let out a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful news Doctor. How soon can we see him?"

"He'll be out of recovery in a half an hour or so and then they'll get him settled into a room. You should be able to see him for a little while then. He'll be pretty much out of it the rest of the night." Doctor Cumberland stood, shook hands with Mr. Belden and disappeared back through the doors towards the surgical area.

"I can see you're determined to wait and see Regan's doing fine for yourself, so I won't even try to talk you into going home." Peter smiled a Honey and turned back to a four year old issue of Readers Digest.

Honey excused herself to the ladies room. As she washed her hands she studied the reflection in the mirror. Her hair had dried into clumps that had then flattened while she slept. Running her fingers through it in an effort to make herself more presentable she began to cry. The let down from the adrenaline that she had been experiencing finally had caught up to her. After several minutes of sobbing, Honey washed her face with cold water and left the women's room.

"I was just coming to find you." Peter was picking up their coats. "The nurse said they have just moved Regan into a room and we can stop in for a minute or two before we leave."

They walked silently along the corridors until they reached the room that the nurse had directed them to. " Why don't you go in and say hello while I speak with the nurse and make sure they have our numbers." Peter gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Let Regan know we are all thinking about him."

Honey slipped into the dimly lit room. Regan's eyes were closed and as she moved closer to the bed Honey noticed how pale he looked. Taking Regan's hand, she squeezed it lightly and whispered to herself. "Bill Regan you scared me. If you ever do that to me again I'll kick your butt."

The rough, calloused hand in hers suddenly tightened and a slightly slurred voice answered. "Like to see you try it."

A surprised Honey pulled away. She hadn't expected this. Clearing her throat, "Regan. Of course I didn't mean, well I did, but," her voice cracked as it filled with emotion. Tears prickled at her eyes.

Regan eyes opened slightly "Honey, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Honey sounded incredulous. "You didn't do anything to be sorry about. You had an accident, it wasn't like you did it on purpose."

"I scared you. Wouldn't do that." Regan's eyes had closed again.

"It was just that I was so scared that I would lose you." Honey felt his grip loosen slightly and his breathing was evening out as sleep was overtaking him again. "I'm going to let you get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning." Getting no response Honey placed his hand down gently and leaned over to give him a light kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Bill."

A mumbled reply surprised her. Straightening up, she looked at the sleeping man and slipped from the room. Outside the door, Peter Belden met her and together they walked to the parking lot.

It was a slow drive back. The snow had played itself out and according to Mr. Belden, the temperature had climbed back up enough to keep the roads from freezing. Honey sat quietly, her face turned towards the window. The occasional passing vehicle would light the car and reflect her image in the window.

Peter Belden glanced over, _"Poor kid," _he thought. _"What a night she's had. She's probably still in shock from finding Regan injured like that."_

Little did he realize that the 'shock' that Honey was dealing with was something completely different. Looking unseeingly out the window, the young woman sat replaying the scene in her mind, trying to convince herself that she had some how misunderstood.

_Leaning over, her lips brushed against his warm forehead. "Sweet dreams Bill." A mumbled reply surprised her. _

_"Love you Honey."_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think. Several chapters yet to come.

She rolled over and felt the warmth of the flannel sheets; pulling the blanket up further she started to snuggle in when she suddenly remembered. "Regan"!

Sitting up quickly she looked at the clock on the nightstand; it was almost eleven. "My gosh, I can't believe I've slept in this long." Of course the fact that it had been well after midnight when Mr. Belden had dropped her off at the door it was no surprise that she would have slept that long.

Jumping out of bed she hurriedly pulled on blue jeans and a t-shirt. She wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible, but first she would need to take care of the horses. Honey stopped quickly in the kitchen grabbing a granola bar and an apple. Biting into the apple, she made her way towards the stables. The morning was nippy, and the trees had started shedding their leaves at an alarming rate.

It took her almost two hours to feed, water and muck out the stalls. She had stopped briefly to call the hospital. Regan was doing fine, but at the time he was sleeping. Dan had also called and let her know that he had arrived at the hospital. He offered to come out and help with the horses, but Honey implored him to stay so that when Regan was awake he wouldn't be alone.

After finishing, she went back to the house and showered. The warm water beat down on her tired shoulders. A fresh change of clothes and she was ready to head to the hospital. Driving into town she made the decision to stop by and pick up some flowers for his room.

Pulling into the floral shop she parked and went in. The smell of fresh flowers was overwhelming. The owner Mark Sherbon, stood behind the counter working on a display.

"Good morning Miss Wheeler." He slid the flowers to the side. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need some flowers for a friend who is in the hospital."

"I've got just the thing. Wait just a moment." Mark walked over to the cooler and pulled out an arrangement. The bright flowers were a contrast from the fall colors that were evident in the display he had been working on. "Guaranteed to make any hospital room cheerier."

Honey smiled, "They are perfectly perfect." She selected an enclosure card. As Mark worked on wrapping up the flowers, Honey pondered how to sign the card. Finally after much internal debate, she just signed her name and drew a little smiley face.

The hospital was quiet as she walked down the hall towards Regan's room. The door was partially closed, so she tapped on it lightly. "Come in." She heard Dan's voice call softly.

Pushing open the door, she walked in with the flowers. Dan stood up and went over to her. "How are you doing?" Dan asked her seriously as she sat the flowers down on the side table.

She glanced over at Regan who appeared to be sleeping. "Me? I'm all right. It's Regan we need to worry about."

"Don't worry about me."

Honey turned and looked at the groom. His eyes were open and a slight smile played about his face. "Regan!" She moved to the chair beside his bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, they've got me hooked up to this handy little device that gives me a shot of pain killer when I push the button, so I'm not feeling a whole lot of pain. It makes me tired though." He shifted slightly and a small grimace crossed his features. "How are you feeling?"

"I won't lie, I'm a little stiff today." Honey smiled at him. "I think you better lay off the milk shakes at Wimpy's if you expect me to push you around the woods again."

Dan piped in, "Uncle Regan told me how you used the deer cart. That was quick thinking."

"Thank Mr. Maypenny for having it. I wasn't sure if it would really work, but I couldn't think of any other option." Honey admitted. "I even thought of a travois, but I didn't have a horse or poles." She joked lightly.

"Leave it to you to think of a creative rescue." Dan teased. "Hey Uncle Regan, since Honey is here I'm going to run down to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat, if that's ok with you."

"Fine with me." Regan had closed his eyes again.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Dan smiled at Honey and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Honey felt somewhat relieved. It was obvious that Regan didn't remember anything he had said the night before. She reached out and straightened the blanket that had become slightly wadded up.

Regan's hand closed over hers and when she looked up in surprise she saw that Regan was looking intently at her. "Honey, I want to thank you so much for what you did for me."

She blushed. "You're welcome, but you should know that I would do anything for you."

"I really appreciate that." He held onto her hand. "As I was laying out there I really thought I might die because there was no one who would miss me."

"Don't be silly Regan, we all would miss you."

"That's not what I mean. I don't have anyone that knows when I come or go." He eyes closed again.

Honey placed her other hand on top of the one already holding her hand hoping to comfort him. "I think I know what you mean. But, you'll find that someone."

Regan's features tightened and he dropped Honey's hand to search for the button to give him another dose of the painkiller. As it took effect, his face relaxed. "Sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." She hesitated and then took his hand again. Honey felt compelled to comfort the man and this was one way she could show her support as a friend. Smiling reassuringly at him she found herself looking at him in a different way. Trixie might have been teasing about him, but Honey had to admit that he was very handsome. But more than that she knew that he was polite, responsible, and the list would have went on, but Regan's voice broke through her thoughts. "I'm sorry Regan. I was spacing out. What did you say?"

"I'll have to talk to your father. I'm not going to be able to work for a couple of months." Regan sounded worried.

"I can do the chores." Honey volunteered.

"I'm not doubting your ability because you've proved to me you can do anything you put your mind to, but seriously you won't be able to do everything."

Honey started to interrupt.

"No," Regan continued. "You've got school and your other activities to deal with. There is no way you could devote that many hours every day to taking care of horses. Your dad is going to need to hire someone to replace me."

"So we find someone to hire until you are up and around." Honey was matter of fact.

"I'm also going to need to move into an apartment in town, I'll need to be close for therapy and I won't be able to do the steps to my apartment."

"There are several first floor bedrooms at Manor House and Tom can drive you in to your appointments."

"Better listen to her Uncle Bill, it sounds like Honey has it all settled." Dan had entered the room without the others hearing him. "Besides, it sounds like the best idea."

"I don't want to be a burden on the Wheelers." Regan tried to shift, but the pain halted his attempt. "The last thing they need is a cripple."

"Uncle Bill, do I have to remind you that you were injured while on the job?"

"Only because I wasn't paying attention." Regan closed his eyes he was tiring rapidly.

"Let's not worry about it right now." Honey broke in. "We have several days before we have to make any decisions."

"Honey is right, about everything." Dan said quickly. "Uncle Bill, why don't we let you get some sleep."

"It's alright." The red head murmured.

Honey and Dan smiled at each other and together they slipped from the room to talk. Finding the same uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, Dan asked Honey about the details of the accident from her perspective.

She finished telling her story and Dan shook his head and whistled low. "It's lucky Uncle Bill had you. There is not telling how long he might of laid there before someone discovered him missing."

"He said the same thing." Honey's tone was serious. "I also think he's lonely."

"Lonely?" Dan questioned.

"Other than his work, he doesn't have much to occupy his time."

"I guess I never though much about it." Dan agreed. "So what should be do about it?"

"I'll talk to Trixie and Di, between the three of us we should be able to come up with a plan." Honey sounded determined. "Regan's always been there for us, now it's time to repay the favor."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Hopefully this will satisfy you for a while longer. There are one or two more chapters to come.

_Manor House: Sunday evening._

"Gleeps Honey!" Trixie rolled onto her back as she lay across one of the beds in Honey's spacious bedroom. "I go away for the weekend and you have a huge adventure."

From her position on the other bed, Honey looked at her best friend. "Believe me when I say this Trixie, I wish you had been there. I was so scared I couldn't hardly think straight."

"According to Dan, you were Wonder Woman. Finding Regan, carting him through the woods and getting help all during one of the worst ice storms in recent years. Sounds like the only thing you need is a little cask of brandy for around your neck, like the rescue dogs."

"So I'm being compared to a dog." Honey pretended to be hurt.

"Loyal and trustworthy." Trixie tossed a small pillow at her friend. "It sure was lucky for Regan that you were around. I shudder to think what might have happened."

"Please don't say it. I keep thinking about it as it is."

"I wish I hadn't got home so late today. When Moms called me yesterday to tell me I wanted to come right home, but she said there wasn't anything I could do so I should just keep to the original plan."

"She was right Trixie. He slept most of the day yesterday and today I think the longest Regan has been awake has been for thirty minutes. It was hard convincing Dan he needed to head back for college today. Both Regan and I told him that there wasn't anything he could do either."

"Sounds like you spent plenty of your day there." Trixie teased lightly.

"I didn't want him to be alone when he woke up, Dan had to catch the train at noon." Honey thought back to the quiet of the hospital room. She had sat beside his bed, her hand resting lightly atop his. When he would wake he would look over at her and smile sleepily. Conversation came in bits and pieces.

"So what do your parents think about your idea to have Regan move into one of the ground floor rooms?"

"They think it is a wonderful idea. Daddy feels terrible that Zeus hurt Regan like that and is talking about selling him. Regan told him not to, claimed it was his own fault for not following his own rules."

"Sounds like Regan, taking the blame for someone else." Trixie propped herself up on her elbows. "Who are they getting to take care of the horses?"

"Daddy contacted one of the larger farms from south of town. They have someone on staff that is going to come up and work until Regan can take over." Honey paused and looked at her friend with a very serious expression on her face. "Trixie, can I tell you something and you have to promise not to tell a single soul?"

"Honey!" Trixie was slightly taken aback. "When have I ever disclosed something you've told me in confidence?"

"You told Jim what I was getting him for graduation."

"That wasn't intentional, it just slipped out when he was looking at Ipods. Besides, you wouldn't have wanted him to buy himself one and then have to return it. You know you can trust me."

"I know. But please, not even a hint about this to anyone." Honey looked imploringly.

"Fine. Cross my heart." Trixie traced an x over her heart.

"All right. When Regan was in the hospital and I was leaving for the night he told me that he loved me."

"What!"

"Yes, I told him good night and I kissed his forehead. Then he told me he loved me."

"Holy smokes. Thursday you're making eyes at him and the next thing you know he loves you."

"Trixie! It's not that simple."

"Why not? We already decided that the age difference wasn't that big of a deal. He's a guy and you're a girl. He's got an "outie" you've." Trixie was cut short by the previously tossed pillow being flung back at her.

"I think I remember enough from Mrs. Cummings' health class to differentiate between men and women." Honey shot her friend an icy glare. "Besides, that's not the issue right now."

"What is the issue if it's not sex?" Trixie teased her friend.

"Whether or not I should read anything more into a comment made by a man who was drugged out of his mind. After all Regan was so doped up on pain killers he might have thought he was talking to Jupiter."

"They don't allow horses into hospitals."

"Trixie! Try to be serious for one minute please."

"Honey, we've known Regan for over four years. He's been there for us and we've been there for him. Do I think it's possible that something might come from that? Sure. The idea that men and women should be friends when in a romantic relationship is a fundamental tenant of all the experts from Oprah to Cosmo. Do I think that you and Regan would make a good couple? I can't tell you that. It is up to you to make that decision." Trixie looked at her friend and smiled. "He is sexy."

"He is, isn't he." Honey blushed. "I don't know how I could tell my parents that I want to start dating someone eight years older than me."

"You could neglect to mention it."

"I don't think I could lie to my parents. I think Mother might be more agreeable, but Daddy would probably blow his top."

"Maybe your first step should be determining if Regan does have feelings for you. You did say he was really out of it. Just to make sure."

Honey nodded. "I think that's a good idea. I knew I could count on you Trixie. I'll stop by after school tomorrow and test the waters."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: Thanks for the recent reviews. I've been swamped with other writing projects of late (none for fan fiction unfortunately) and haven't had much "me" time. Thanks for hanging on. Hope you enjoy.

**_Sleepyside High School, Monday_**

The school day had seemed endless; Honey had never known time to creep by so slowly. At lunch in the cafeteria she had found herself relating the entire story to Di, who also voiced her regret of being out of town. Honey did her best to downplay the seriousness of the incident.

"Honey, you are a heroine. I think we should get a hold of someone at the paper and tell them about this. "Di's exuberant voice caused others to look over at the girls. "I can see the headlines now, "Heiress turns Heroine"."

"Di!" Honey tried to shush her friend. "Please don't."

"What's with the modesty? Besides, maybe some incredible guy will ask you out."

"What I think Honey means is she doesn't want to cause Regan any embarrassment." Trixie hurried to her friend's aide. "How would it look if the area's top horsemen received bad publicity?"

"Gosh," Di appeared to reconsider. "I didn't think about that. You're right Honey; Regan would feel terrible if anyone knew he had been hurt coming off a horse."

"I'm glad you understand Di." Honey returned her interest to the grilled cheese sandwich in front of her.

"So should we go and visit him this afternoon?" Di inquired.

Trixie caught the quick glance from Honey. "I don't think we should. Honey said he was still really out of it with the pain medicine they are giving him. How about tomorrow?"

"That sounds great."

"So Di, tell us about your college visit." Trixie turned the conversation to Di's weekend.

Honey was able to sit with an interested smile on her face for the remainder of the lunch time, although her mind was a hundred miles away.

The bell rang and the girls went their separate ways. During her next class Honey found that she couldn't concentrate. Raising her hand she asked to be excused to the nurse. Her teacher knowing that Honey rarely asked to leave class signed her pass without hesitation.

In the nurses office Honey told the kindly woman that she was feeling ill and could she please go home. A quick call to her mother and Honey was released for the remainder of the day.

Climbing into her car, Honey wasn't planning on returning to Manor House. Instead she drove towards White Plains and the hospital.

_**White Plains Memorial Hospital**_

The doctor had made his rounds that morning and had repeated his assessment of Regan's injuries since he knew the last two days were probably a blur to the young man. The dismay was evident on Regan's face when he heard how long it would be until he would be able to be independent again.

After the doctor left, Regan put an arm across his face to shield his tears of frustration from anyone that might enter the room. He was angry at himself; for being stupid enough to get hurt, for the mess that this was going to create for his employer and for crying. Soon sleep claimed him again.

It was after 2:00 pm when Honey walked into the room. She could see a lunch tray still sitting on the bed table; it was untouched by the looks of it. Regan's eyes were closed and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"_This was a bad idea."_ Honey thought to herself. _"I should wait until he's more himself. Or until I talk myself out of it."_ She sat down and pulled out a magazine. _"At least if he's asleep I won't have to worry about what to say."_

She had been reading for over forty minutes when she heard Regan moan slightly. His eyes opened slightly and she could see the uncertainty in his gaze. Putting on a bright smile Honey leaned closer to the bed. "Hello sleepy head."

"Hey." Regan's voice was gravely and he reached for the glass of water on the table.

"Here, let me help you." Honey took the glass and brought it close to Regan's lips so that he could put the straw between his lips.

"I'm not helpless," He took a sip and lay his head back on the pillow.

"I know that." Honey felt her face flush in embarrassment. "I was just trying to be useful."

Regan could see the hurt on her face and he mental kicked himself. "I'm sorry Honey. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's all right Regan."

"No it wasn't." Regan shifted and the discomfort crossed his face. He felt for the button for his pain medication and pushed it. "I hope they still have the good stuff in there." He smiled wanly.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Like I've been run over by a steamroller. The doctor said it would be a couple of months before I expect to be back."

"He mentioned that when I was here this weekend. Mother and Daddy have agreed that it's a good idea for you to move into the downstairs guestroom."

"I don't want to put your folks out. I thought about getting an apartment in town."

"Please don't do that Regan." Honey was surprised with the pleading tone in her voice. "I mean, it wouldn't be any trouble. It would be nice to have some company around the house."

Feeling tired as the pain medication started to take affect Regan closed his eyes. "I'll think about it, all right?"

Grabbing his hand, Honey gave it a light squeeze. "How about I let you get some rest? I'll come back later tonight."

"Honey." Regan forced his eyes open. "Thanks. I really appreciate everything."

"I'll see you in a little while."

"Not going any where." Regan's voice trailed off as sleep claimed him.

"I hope not." Honey whispered and quietly picked up her items.

Once in her car and headed home she took opened her cell phone and dialed Trixie. "Hey Trix. I'm on my way home from the hospital."

"How is our favorite groom?"

"He was still in a lot of pain, even though he wouldn't admit to it. I'm trying to convince him to move into Manor House while he is recuperating."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Trixie questioned.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a good idea. He could never climb the stairs to his apartment."

"I meant, is this a good idea having a guy you are interested in staying in the room next to you."

"He would be downstairs."

"You know what I mean. What would your parents say?"

"They think it's a wonderful idea."

"But they don't know that their baby has the hots for their house guest."

"Trixie. Besides, perhaps having Regan here will help put things in perspective. I'll be able to sort out what I'm feeling."

"That's a great idea. What happens if you decide that he's the one?"

"Can't we cross that bridge if we come to it?"

"Sure, but we're like Boy Scouts; be prepared."

"Ok, so if I decide that I would like to consider Regan as a romantic partner I would have to see if he felt the same way as I do."

"Hypothetically speaking."

"What?"

"Hypothetically if you decide you like him. You claim you don't know yet."

"Am I on trial?"

"No, but I really don't think you need convincing. I think your mind is already made up."

"You know me better than that. I would never jump into making a decision."

"True, but I think you've already thought about this."

"Trixie, do you know what I hate about you?"

"What?"

"That you know me too well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Have a great night. Bye."

Honey hung up her cell phone. "So what have I gotten myself into?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes: I love writing this story, but I always find it so difficult because I want to get it just right. I appreciate those of you still hanging on and I apologize for the length of time this has taken. This was my first fan fiction I ever wrote and it is still taking me forever to finish it. Perhaps I love these two so much I don't want to ever be done with them. Anyway, enjoy. Remember even tardy authors love reviews__**!**_

_**Manor House, A Thursday**_

The next two weeks had passed quickly. Honey was a frequent visitor at the hospital. Sometimes Trixie and Di were with her, but more often than not Honey was the only afternoon visitor. Others stopped by during the day and Dan had made it down on the weekends.

Regan had finally agreed to the idea of moving into the downstairs guest bedroom at Manor House. Dan had helped Honey in convincing the injured man that this would be the best solution. The idea of being dependent on others was a hard pill to swallow, but Regan had reluctantly agreed that initially he wouldn't be able to care for himself. Plus, once physical therapy started he would need a ride into town and Tom would be able to provide that for his friend.

Knowing that Regan's release from the hospital would be soon, Honey and Trixie set about arranging the furniture to accommodate the wheelchair. Regan's doctor that he would be using one for awhile.

"You know we should bring down your television set so that Regan has something to watch while he is lying around. It has a built in dvd player so he could watch movies too." Trixie pushed her mop of unruly curls out of her eyes.

"That's a good idea. We could set it on the dresser top here." Honey motioned and then frowned. "He wouldn't be able to change the discs himself though."

"Maybe we could get him a bell and he could ring it for Miss Trask to come in and change it for him."

"Regan wouldn't want to put her out. He has already commented that he will be too much extra work for her."

Trixie thought for a moment and then her face broke into a smile. "We could send Bobby up to put new movies in it for him!"

"I'm sure Regan would enjoy that, but Bobby has school." Honey laughed. "Besides, he might drive Regan crazy with his endless questions."

"He hasn't grown out of that has he? The other night he was asking Moms so many questions about supper I thought she was going to throw a spoon at him. I'm not looking forward to Christmas break when Mart comes back home. The two of them conspire against me something terrible."

"I guess Regan will just have to enjoy cable or he'll have to call in Miss Trask and swallow some of that thick Irish pride."

"I'm still surprised that he agreed to stay here. You must have used your womanly wiles upon him Honey."

"Dan made him see the sense in it."

Trixie fluffed the pillow one more time. "Well, other than moving in the television, I think it looks great."

"I agree. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and see what Cook has in the refrigerator."

"I thought you'd never ask."

**_White Plains Memorial Hospital, Thursday afternoon_**

Regan had spent the last two hours looking for patterns in the ceiling tiles. Even under the best of circumstances he didn't like sitting around and doing nothing, now the knowledge that he wasn't able to get up and do something was driving him crazy.

He had already read the book that Dan had brought him last weekend and at this time of day there would only be talk shows or soap operas on. He was not going to watch some sobbing woman complain about her husband's new secretary or who the baby really belonged to. Sleep was out of the question. Even if he did manage to fall asleep he would probably start dreaming again. It had to be the medication messing with him because most of his dreams recently had centered around one person; Honey Wheeler.

Those dreams had been anything but chaste. Most times it involved the two of them in some state of partial disrobement and the action was less than family friendly. Several times he had awoken to find himself aroused and that only lead to more guilty feelings on his part. It seemed the more he tried to will himself to not dream of Honey, the stronger the dreams.

Sighing, he resumed his search of the tiles. At least when he got to the Manor House he would be able to sit in front of a window and watch the horses. The older man that Matt Wheeler had hired to care for the horses had stopped by twice to visit with Regan and ask questions about the horses care.

Manor House would be a welcomed escape from the monotony of the hospital. Mrs. Trask had visited and had told him about the girls taking charge of arranging the guest room. Regan shifted in the bed, he leg not allowing for much movement, and thought about the fear that had been plaguing him since he agreed to stay at the Manor House; Being in the same house with Honey.

The last several weeks he had been seeing Honey almost daily. Granted, the first several days were spent in a medicated haze. The other visits had sometimes included other people and so that made the possible lulls in conversation less noticeable. When Honey came by herself she was chatty and often didn't wait for Regan to answer before continuing with her monologue. He could tell that she seemed almost nervous around him and he worried that perhaps he had said something when he was out of it. He had decided that if he didn't say anything perhaps by the time he moved in, Honey would be back to normal around him.

The real question was "what was normal?" "Normal" before he had realized that Honey had grown into an attractive young woman seemed to be where his head told him to aim for. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be where his heart wanted to go. Maybe he had been dreaming, a relationship with Matt Wheeler's daughter was dangerous territory. He had probably misread the kindness of Honey as something different. She was just being her normal helpful self, no different than when she would help out at the stable.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Regan's eyes left the ceiling and moved to the person standing in the doorway to his room. "Tom! Come on in. I'm going crazy in here."

Tom pulled up the chair next to the red-headed groom's bedside. "You're looking a lot better than you did last weekend."

"I'm feeling better too. I hope that they decide to spring me loose from here soon."

"I would have thought you and the nurses around here would be doing a little more "therapy"."

Regan laughed, "Didn't you take a good look at the nurse's station on the way in? Everyone of them is married or over 50."

"Maybe you should request a different floor?" Tom teased. "Besides, when you look at the age difference between you and the more mature ladies, I'm sure that it's not that bad."

"I'd rather not be someone's boy toy."

"I'm sure they would love to take you home and nurse you back to health. Plenty of sponge baths and TLC. I bet they have a special way to take your temperature!"

"Have you forgotten? I've already taken someone up on that offer." Regan shot back.

"I don't think that the boss's daughter qualifies as your own naughty nurse." Tom noticed Regan's quick flush of embarrassment, mistaking it for anger; he hurried to amend his statement. "Bill, I'm just kidding."

"It's alright Tom." Regan tried to downplay his reaction. "I'm just a little uncomfortable with this whole arrangement. I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

"This coming from the guy who would give his right arm to help someone else. Come on Bill, let the people who care about you give you the same help you would give them."

"Dan said basically the same thing."

"He's right. Think how much you've done for the Wheeler's and all of the rest of us. Heck, Micah wanted to bring you out to his cabin but Mr. Wheeler told him it would be his honor to have you stay with his family. You should see the fuss that Honey has been making in getting everything ready for you."

"I know, she was in last night telling me about what she and Trixie have been doing to get the guest room ready for me. She said they were finishing up today."

"See, everything will work out for the best. Well, I better be headed home; Celia will kill me if I'm late for supper."

"That reminds me. What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"I had to take Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler to the airport. He has a business meeting in Japan and the missus decided it would make a wonderful anniversary trip. They'll be gone for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Yup, just be you, Honey and Miss Trask holding down the fort for a while. Well, I'll see you soon. Remember, call me and I'll be here to drive you home."

"It sounds like day after tomorrow is when they are springing me."

"Just call and let me know what time. Bye Bill."

See ya Tom." Regan watched his friend walk out. The Wheelers would be gone for two weeks, leaving him with Honey. This was going to be difficult to say the least. Certainly Miss Trask's presence would make things easier to handle.

_**Saturday Morning**_

_**Manor House**_

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

A pillow landed on her head and she regretfully pulled herself for a wonderful dream. She had been lying on the dock at the lake and Regan had been drizzling warm suntan oil over her back; his hands massaging it in. Keeping her eyes closed she tried to imagine what would have happened next, but the incessant voice of Trixie intruded.

"I can't believe I'm up before you. Normally you are the one pulling me out of the bed." Trixie was already sliding into a pair of jeans. Her hair was damp, indicating that she had already showered.

"Mmpf." Honey rolled over and put the image of Regan's hands on her shoulders back into her mind. Would they feel rough or would the oil make them soft? "Trixie! Cut it out!"

The friend in question had tossed another pillow.

"I was having such a great dream!"

"Ohhhh, did it involve a big red head and no clothes?"

Honey felt herself redden and was glad for the pillow over her face. "No! I was dreaming I was burying your body in the garden."

"I think someone stayed up too late."

Flinging the pillows and blanket off, Honey swung her legs out of the bed. "If you hadn't had all of that Red Bull last night you wouldn't still be so darn perky."

"Hey, it gives you wings!" Trixie ran a brush through her hair and turned to look at her friend's slightly disheveled appearance. "Besides, it's eleven already."

"You're kidding!" Honey looked at the clock next to her bed. "Oh my God, Regan was being released at ten."

"Yeah and they should be here in less than thirty minutes." Trixie tossed a glance out the window. "Looks like we had a little snow last night."

" I'm going to jump in the shower quick. Can you go see if Miss Trask needs anything done?"

"Sure. I'll see you downstairs." Trixie let herself out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Honey stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade over her. The remains of her dream came back to her as she started to wash her hair, the feeling of her own hands running through her lathered hair making her think of the feel of Regan's on her skin. If his hands had been that good, imagine what his lips would have felt like. Chastising herself she finished quickly and dried off.

Finding a pair of jeans and a sweater, Honey dressed and hurried down to the main floor. Miss Trask and Trixie were coming out from the kitchen and Trixie was eating a bagel.

"Miss Trask said everything was ready, so I decided to grab a bagel."

"Perhaps you should too Honey," Miss Trask commented as she moved to the foyer window. "Oh look, here they are now."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone still reading and especially to those reviewing. Keep it coming, I'm shameless!

**Manor House**

Honey and Trixie hurried to the window. Sure enough the family's car pulled into the drive. Pulling as close to the covered entrance as he could, Tom parked and jumped out of the car and hurried around to the rear. Opening the trunk, he pulled out a wheelchair and busied himself with positioning the rest that would hold Regan's leg straight.

"How is our patient feeling today Tom?" Miss Trask had opened the door and had stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door shut behind her. A temporary metal ramp was attached to the wide stairs allow the wheelchair access to the house.

"He seems to be feeling alright, but he's starting to carry on again about not needing to be fussed over." Tom smiled as he slammed the trunk shut. "He needs to learn how to let others help him out."

"I can hear you!" Regan's voice was slightly muffled by the vehicle.

Tom walked around and opened the door to revel Regan slightly reclined across the backseat with his leg elevated. He wore a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that had the one leg cut off. "Home sir." Tom spoke with an aristocratic sniff.

Regan glared at his friend. "Remind me to eliminate your Christmas bonus."

"It's so good to see you William." Miss Trask's voice was warm. "Let's get you into the house before you get chilled. It doesn't surprise me that Tom didn't think to grab your jacket."

"Door to door service, he's been nice and toasty since he wheeled out of the hospital." Tom reached in to give his friend a hand.

Sliding to the edge of the seat, Regan stood on his good leg and pivoted around and into the waiting wheelchair. "I really don't know why the Wheelers keep him as their driver. I think he found delight in hitting every bump between here and White Plains."

"One more crack like that and I might wheel you down to the lake and give you a push off the dock." Tom pushed Regan up the ramp and onto the porch.

"Might as well." Regan grumbled.

Smiling widely at the two men, Miss Trask opened the door and stood back to allow them entry.

"Welcome home Regan!" Trixie cried as she watched them maneuver over the doorjamb. "It's great to see you!" A small banner was hanging in the doorway; "Welcome Home Regan" was spelled out in blue.

"Hello girls," Regan acknowledged Trixie and Honey. "You didn't need to make a big deal."

"We didn't and besides we're glad you're out of the hospital." Trixie replied.

"Regan, are you hungry? I can have Cook fix you a light lunch if you want." Miss Trask offered.

Regan looked at the anxious faces around him, everyone wanting to help. It hadn't escaped his attention that Honey had yet to say a word to him. "Actually I'm a little tired. Would it be alright if I just go in a lay down?" His tone was curt.

Pretending not to notice, Miss Trask smile and looked at Tom. "Absolutely. Tom, would you give William a hand?"

"I think I can manage alright. Thanks for the lift Tom." Regan nodded begrudgingly.

"No problem. I've got to run into town for a few things, Trixie do you want a ride home?"

"I sure would. Let me grab my backpack quick." Trixie dashed up the steps, leaving the others.

"I need to let Cook know about lunch plans. Regan if you need anything I put a phone next to the bed, just dial zero and it will ring back to this number."

"Alright." Regan replied, vowing to not use it.

"Enjoy your nap." Smiling, Miss Trask headed towards the kitchen.

Trixie hurried down the steps and stopped to give Regan a quick hug. "Glad you're back. I'll visit tomorrow. Bye Honey."

"See you Trixie." Honey watched as Tom and her best friend walked out to the car, leaving her and Regan in the front foyer. "Are you sure I can't get you anything Regan?"

"I guess she'll talk to me if she has to." Regan thought. "No, I think I'll just go rest for a while. It will be nice to sleep without worrying about someone coming in every ten minutes and talking my temperature or blood pressure."

"Well, sweat dreams."

"Honey?" Regan's tone was hesitant and somewhat frustrated.

"Yes?"

"I don't know where the guestroom is."

"I'm sorry Regan, I didn't even think about that."

"No problem."

"Follow me and I'll show you." Honey led the way down the hallway. Reaching the end and turning to the right, Honey pushed open the door and stood to the side to allow him to enter. "We asked Tom to go over and collect some of your clothes. You didn't have too much that wasn't blue jeans, so we bought a few pairs of sweats and cut them off."

"I won't be wearing jeans for quite a while." Regan's tone wasn't whining, but it had a complaining tone to it.

"Think of it this way, at least it's during the winter, you won't have to worry about being outside much." Honey tried to find a bright side.

Regan sighed, "When I was lying out in the woods I thought about how warm it would be in Southern California. They are able to race year round there."

"Do you miss the racing business?"

"Not really, but I enjoy watching horses run. I guess you could say it's kind of poetic."

"I feel the same way watching jumper classes. They fly over the jumps looking so graceful. I really think Daddy had hoped that you would be able to turn Zeus into a jumper." Honey had barely finished her sentence when she saw the frown appear on Regan's face.

"I guess I did a great job of screwing that up." Regan moved his wheelchair closer to the bed. "Your father might as well let me go; I won't be any good to him for months."

"No, you didn't mess up, you had an accident." Honey spoke firmly. "It could have happened to anyone."

"I doubt that. You and the others would have been following every rule I've ever taught you about safety. Leave it to me to not be paying attention to a horse that shouldn't have been on the trail in the first place. Add in the fact that I didn't tell a soul where I was going or when I would be back and you have a royal screw-up. Hell, I'd fire me."

"Are you done yet?" Honey looked slightly peeved.

"Done kicking myself for being an idiot?" Regan had built up a real head of steam.

"No, having a pity party for yourself." Honey challenged, her own temper flairing.

"You think I'm feeling sorry for myself?" Regan's face became even redder.

"Yes I do. I think you're mad at yourself, but what is really bothering you is that you have to rely on other people to help you and that Irish ego of yours can't handle being indebted to anyone. So you focus on why you don't deserve anyone's help. The last several weeks you have been becoming harder and harder to be around. All I want to do is help you and you won't let me. What's so wrong with helping the ones you love? " With that Honey moved to the door of the room. "So you go ahead and sit there by yourself and stew. When you are ready to accept everyone trying to repay all of the help you've given them, let us know."

Regan watched her walk out of the room and then he wheeled himself over to the door and pushed it shut hard. It wasn't until later as he sat in the quiet room thinking about Honey's words did he realize that she had said love.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I'm sorry for leaving this story for so long. I know how frustrating it is to get into a story and for it to suddenly stop. My goal is to finish it this summer. Promise.

Thanks for reading...reviews are golden...please leave one.

Honey did her best to avoid Regan the remainder of the weekend. She knew that Ms. Trask would make sure that Regan ate and made it into bed. She was relieved when Monday came and it was time to go to school. Once there, Trixie listened sympathetically as Honey related the story of Regan's dark mood.

"You know, I remember Mr. Burke talking in psychology about when people go through the stages of grieving. He said it didn't just happen when someone dies, but also with any big loss."

"Trixie, you never cease to amaze me with your ability to know just the right thing to say." Honey gave her friend a hug. "So Dr. Belden, which stage is he in?"

"I would say it is definitely anger. He's upset at himself and the entire situation, so he is taking it out on others."

"Ya think?" Honey teased.

"Hey, you asked."

"So how do we get him into the next stage?"

Trixie shrugged. "I'm afraid we didn't talk about that aspect of it. Moms always tells me that time heals all wounds."

"Time is something that he's got plenty of. I just worry about him sitting around doing a whole lot of nothing during the day."

"It won't be long until the holidays. That might make things more enjoyable for him."

"Maybe, or he might be like having our own Grinch living in the guest room. I think he is going to need something to distract him."

"He could take my place in Composition class. I don't think that Mrs. Larson would notice if I disappeared." Trixie joked as the bell rang and she shut her book in preparation of going to her first class. "He needs to feel that he still has an important role around Manor House."

Honey thought about Trixie's comments all morning. The normally focused student was anything but as she paid little attention to the instruction.

"_What could Regan possibly do that would allow him to feel needed. It can't be something that he would see as busy work. It has to be real and needed."_

It was during study hall that afternoon; she had picked up a copy of the New York Times in the library. She had thought that by flipping through it perhaps she might find something that would spark an idea. It was a small article on the business page that caught her eye. It was a story about a small racing stable located near Albany. It was explaining that many smaller stables were starting to compete with the larger ones in terms of winning.

"_Too bad Dad didn't end up investing in Gadfly."_ She thought to herself. Initially things had looked promising for a partnership between Matthew Wheeler and Carl Stinson, but before the deal finalized another player had come in and offered more than Matthew had wanted to spend.

"_Because the Gadfly deal fell through, Dad didn't pursue another. I wonder why? Maybe he hasn't had the time to find something else? Maybe Regan could analyze breeding records and wins and suggest a different investment."_

By the end of study hall, Honey had written a list of pro's to present to her father, along with arguments to refute any con's Matthew Wheeler might come up with.

After school she presented her idea to both Trixie and Di. Both girls thought it was a marvelous plan.

"Maybe once he names down a list of possible horses, he would be at the point he could even travel to go see them." Trixie suggested excitedly. "Imagine how cool it would be to visit some of the famous race tracks like Hollywood Park or Santa Anita."

"Maybe if it is over break we could go too." Di chimed in hopefully.

"Then Regan would feel like he's babysitting us again; or worse, that we are babysitting him." Trixie shook her head. "He will need to feel independent."

"Besides, we are getting ahead of ourselves. Dad might not be interested," cautioned Honey.

After arriving home, Honey placed a call to her father. Honey laid out her plan and all of the positives associated with it. As expected, Matthew had several concerns about the plan. Honey was able to give several suggestions that helped negate the concerns.

"Honey, if you weren't so set on becoming a private investigator, I would love to have you work with me. You are so well researched and very persuasive. I think you might be able to sell ice to Eskimos."

"So does that mean you agree?"

He laughed, "Yes, Honey it does. I think it would be best if I brought it up to Bill. I agree that he wouldn't want this to appear to be charity. I'll do a little bit of background work so it will look like I have been thinking about this."

"So, when will you talk to him?"

"I'm planning on coming home this weekend. Will Friday be soon enough?"

"That's four days!"

"Technically three."

"Ok. I'll see you on Friday. I love you Dad. Please tell Mom hello for me." Honey hung up the phone. _"I hope I can make it three days."_

Bill sat in his room, _"not my room, the guest room", _listening to the sounds of Miss. Trask and Honey going about their evening routines. He was embarrassed that he had spoken to Honey in the manner in which he did, but his stubborn Irish pride kept him from calling to her.

He had stayed in the room most of the day. Miss. Trask had come to get him for meals or he would have been tempted to stay in bed. He had read a few chapters from one of the books in the stack that Honey and Trixie had left for him. A two hour nap had helped to round out the day.

Looking at the clock he realized it would soon be time for supper. He thought about declining the meal, but he knew that he would face the wrath of both women. Moving himself into the wheelchair, Bill maneuvered his way out to the living room. He was somewhat surprised to see Honey curled up in a chair, a book in her hand.

"Hello Regan," she said, putting a bookmark in and closing the book. Honey thought rapidly for something more to say.

"How was your day?" They both spoke at once. Regan smiled slightly at the humor of the situation and motioned for Honey to speak.

"Unfortunately, my advanced biology teacher decided today would be the perfect day for a pop quiz. Part of me can't wait to get to college. Jim says the professors never do things like that."

"Wouldn't know." Regan replied, at a loss of what more to say. Realizing how rude it had sounded he added, "But I'm sure you did fine. You are incredibly smart."

"I don't feel that smart. I wish everything came to me as easily as it does for Jim."

"Easy for Jim? You think it was easy for a runaway orphan?" Regan's tone was sharp.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about school. I wasn't implying that his life had been easy." Honey responded icily. She wasn't going to let Regan put words in her mouth.

"_You're being a jerk again Bill." _He told himself. "You're right; he does have a way with school." He softened his words, hoping to convey that he had overreacted.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Honey stood up, "I should see if Miss. Trask needs any help."

Regan quickly tried to think of something to say, but before he could, Miss. Trask appeared in the doorway. "There you both are. Supper's ready." She smiled brightly at the two.

"Thank you Miss. Trask." Honey was grateful for the timely arrival of her former governess. "Regan, why don't you lead the way?" _"Because I don't trust you to go back to your room and hole yourself up for the night." _ She thought to herself.

The meal was delicious and thanks to Miss. Trask, a steady stream of cheerful conversation flowed from her. Honey tried to match her mood, but Regan didn't even try. He was polite with his answers, but he did not initiate any comments.

"My goodness that was such a wonderful meal, I think Cook out did herself." Miss. Trask stood up and began clearing dishes. "Why don't you two go watch a movie or some television while I clear these plates? I have book club tonight, so I'll be taking off for a while. I should be home by eleven."

"I can help with these." Honey offered.

"No need. Besides, I'm sure William would enjoy the company, he hasn't had much to do today and I would imagine he is bored. So, off with you two." She bustled out to the kitchen with a stack of dishes.

Honey looked at Regan and smiled. "I think we've been told to go play."

"I don't think I'm very good company right now. I think I'll go to my room and get ready for bed."

She shook her head, "I think you've been cooped up in there enough today from the sounds of it. How about a movie? You won't have to talk." They made their way to the room that held the television.

Regan could see what Honey was trying to do and he suddenly felt like a sullen child. He mentally shook himself and resolved to try and "play nice". "Alright, but no chick flicks please."

"What do you classify as a chick flick?"

"Anything by Nicolas Sparks that has been turned into a movie or involves sparkly vampires."

"I'm impressed you know who that is. Have you actually seen one of the movies?"

"No, but I'm sure I would have to turn in my man card if I did."

"Ha, ha, ha. I have you know that The Notebook is one of my favorite movies."

"I'm betting it involves a girl who finds love in all the wrong places."

Honey smiled sweetly, "Yes, but it takes a while for the guy to realize that it's alright for him to love her. You know, why don't you watch it and see for yourself. I promise that the next three movies can be blow 'em up action films or whatever you choose."

"Sure, it's your place anyway." Regan moved his wheelchair around to face the tv. The room was smaller in comparison to the living room. One couch and a wingback chair comprised all of the furniture.

"Would you be more comfortable on the couch? You could put your leg out and I'm sure it would be better than being in the wheelchair."

Regan nodded, "Yes, but that only leaves the chair for you and I don't know if that looks any more inviting." He pushed himself up and out of the wheelchair and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry. I'd rather sit on the floor with a pillow." Honey had found the movie and loaded it into the player. She pushed his chair out of the way and grabbed a pillow from the other end of the couch. "Do you want your leg propped or anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Honey sat down on the floor near the couch and put the pillow behind her back and scooted back to be supported by the couch. "I'm going to skip through the previews. Everything has been out for five or six years. It makes me laugh to think of them as "coming soon"."

Regan chuckled, "That's about the time I see them for the first time." He looked down at Honey; she was close enough to him that he could smell the conditioner she used on her hair. It would be easy to reach out and touch the golden-brown hair that fell to her shoulders. The idea of feeling it's softness with his fingers suddenly became almost more than he could bear. Luckily the movie began and soon he was caught up in the story of two young people in the 1940's.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. Here we go again.

_**Trixie Belden Trixie Belden Trixie Belden Trixie Belden**_

"So what did you think of the movie?" Honey asked as the credits began to roll. She had been wiping her eyes with a Kleenex and several others were wadded up around her.

"It wasn't terrible, but I didn't like Allie much."

"Really? I would have thought you redheads would stick together."

"She should have never gone to see Noah when she was engaged to Lon. Everyone knew what was going to happen."

"But she had wanted Noah all of the time. She just thought he had rejected her. If her mother hadn't withheld the letters they would have been together."

"I agree, but life doesn't always work the way we want it to. Case in point," he pointed to his leg. "Plus, I don't know if they would have worked out over the long haul."

"Why?" Honey was curious to hear his reasoning.

"Because they were from two different worlds. There is no way a guy like Noah is going to be happy being part of that country club set."

"But Allie would have been happy with his lifestyle." Honey got up and took the disc out of the dvd player. "When you love someone it doesn't matter."

"That's easy to say, but what about reality. When Noah can't make the rent do you think that Allie isn't going to be thinking she could have done better?"

"I can't speak for anyone but myself Regan. But if the man I loved didn't have a whole lot of money I wouldn't mind as long as we were in it together." She looked at him, her eyes blazing.

"What kind of man puts a woman in that situation? It's his responsibility to make a decent living for them."

"Did I just fall into the 50's? It feels like I did. Seriously Regan, what is wrong with a woman being the breadwinner? It's a partnership!" She picked up the used Kleenex. She could feel herself getting frustrated with Regan's bullheaded attitude. "A person doesn't always pick the best prospect for wealth, sometimes they just fall in love with the person that makes their soul sing."

"So, if a guy who doesn't make a lot of money comes along and sweeps you off your feet, you aren't going to care about money? I have serious doubts about that because I don't see a whole lot of guys like me with women like you."

"It doesn't matter how much you make I would be happy." Honey stopped short, she hadn't meant for it to come out quiet like that. She felt herself flush, "Hypothetically speaking."

Regan too realized that this conversation had stopped being about a movie. "Hypothetically speaking."

"It's getting late, I've got school tomorrow." Honey crossed over to the door. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No." Regan paused. "I might be a little old fashioned, but I just think that a man should be able to take care of his wife."

"Regan, even the Bible talks about marriage as a partnership, so it's not like I'm talking about a radical notion."

"Maybe we should just agree to disagree on this. After all it was just a movie."

"You're right." Honey smiled faintly. "Good night Regan, sweet dreams."

"Same to you." Regan watched Honey leave the room and then rolled himself down the hall towards his temporary room.

Hours later, Regan awoke in the dark and looked over to the faint glow of the alarm clock. It was almost 3:00 a.m. and he had just woken from an incredible dream. He had built a beautiful home and had carried his blushing bride over the threshold. Once inside he had let her down and looked into her glowing face. Smiling up at him was Honey Wheeler.

Closing his eyes he tried to will himself back into the dream. Soon he was able to return to sleep, but he did not return to his dream.

_**Friday evening**_, _**Wheeler Estate**_

Honey looked longingly towards the door to her father's study. For the last hour, Matthew Wheeler and Regan had been sequestered inside and Honey was dying to know how it was going.

"_I'm thinking that since Regan hasn't come out yet, things must be going well."_ Honey thought to herself. _"If it doesn't I don't have another idea what to do."_

It was forty-five minutes later when the door opened and Regan wheeled out of the room. Honey had positioned herself so that she wouldn't be noticeable. Once he had made his way into the guestroom, Honey ducked into her father's study.

Matthew Wheeler looked every inch of Wall Street businessman as he sat behind the large mahogany desk. He looked up as he heard the door open. "I knew you would be in here as soon as Bill left."

"So, what did he say?"

"I shouldn't be surprised that Bill is as knowledgeable about racing pedigrees as he is. He had numerous ideas as soon as I mentioned the idea of getting involved in racing. In fact, I'm a little angry at myself for not pursuing this earlier."

"What did he say?" Honey persisted.

"He was all for it from the start. I told him that we would get him a laptop this weekend so that he could start working on putting together some information."

Honey moved to her father and gave him a big hug. "Thanks so much for this Dad. This should be just what Regan needs to start feeling like he's needed."

"I think you had a wonderful idea that is mutually beneficial, I on the other hand am only the financial wizard that makes it possible."

Laughing, Honey hugged her father again. "Yes you are. Thanks again."

"Not a problem, it makes it easier for me to tell you my bad news when I've just made you happy."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid your mother and I have to fly out tomorrow. It seems that the Salt Lake City division is having some manager troubles. I'm hopefully going to straighten everything out before we get into the Christmas season."

"But next week is Thanksgiving! You will be home for Thanksgiving, won't you?" Her voice was hopeful.

"I can't say right now sweetie, but you know I'll do everything I can to be home."

"I know. It's just that I thought with us and Regan here it would be different than our normal Thanksgiving. We usually don't do much and I was planning on helping Cook make the dinner."

"I think we should be back. Don't worry about it. We'll make it a Thanksgiving to remember."

"All right Dad. Good night."

"Sleep tight sweetheart." Matthew turned back to his computer.

_**Manor House; the weekend**_

The weekend had gone quickly. Saturday Matthew and Honey had went computer shopping and had picked up a lap top that would have enough speed and memory for what Regan needed. Honey had also stopped at several stores to pick up the items she would need to make Thanksgiving dinner. Cook had given her a hand with setting the menu and making the shopping list.

By late afternoon they returned to the house. A supper of carryout pizza was followed by Regan and Honey watching a movie. True to her word, it was an adventure film. The gun fire and explosions kept discussions to a minimum.

The next morning after church, Honey's parents hugged her good-bye as Tom loaded the luggage into the trunk of the car. Watching the car drive down the driveway, Honey was struck by the fact that she and Regan were alone again.

After lunch, Miss Trask packed her car and headed out for a week at her sister's home. Honey's parents had felt comfortable leaving her home alone; after all, Regan was in the house.

Honey stayed in her room most of the afternoon working on homework. Around 5:00 p.m. she ventured out and began to rummage around the kitchen to make dinner for Regan and herself. Settling on chili and cornbread, Honey set to work to make the meal.

The cornbread was beginning to bake when Regan wheeled himself into the kitchen. "What smells so incredible?"

"Chili and cornbread." Honey replied as she loaded dishes into the dishwasher. "I hope you're hungry."

"I could eat."

"When you say that it usually means you can eat a lot." Honey laughed as she remembered a Bob-White picnic. Between Mart and Regan, there had been no left-overs.

"Did cook leave this?" Regan wheeled over towards the stove.

"No! I'm not so helpless that I don't know how to cook. I know that it probably doesn't fit your image of a rich girl, but I've been cooking since I was ten."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to imply anything." Regan tried to undo what his innocent words had done. "It smell really good and I'm really hungry. Can I do anything to help?"

Somewhat mollified, Honey handed him two plates and silverware. "You could set the table. I'll put the soup in the bowls out here."

"Sounds good." Regan paused before pushing himself into the dining room. "Thanks for cooking for me Honey, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She smiled and turned back to the soup. Maybe she could change his perception of her and make him realize that she wasn't the spoiled rich girl that so many viewed her as.

_**The following week**_

Monday and Tuesday passed slowly at school. Everyone, even the teachers were anxious for the Thanksgiving weekend. School would let out early on Wednesday and the students wouldn't return until Monday.

Coming home from school, Honey would stop by the den where Regan was working. Sitting in one of the cozy chairs she would listen to his excited rundown of that day's research. After dinner they would retire to the t.v. room to watch movies.

On Wednesday Honey had awoken to her clock radio's alarm and after hitting the shrill ringer off, she lay in bed listening to her favorite radio station. She was surprised when she heard the announcement that school was cancelled for the day due to an overnight snowstorm dumping eight inches of snow.

"I guess I should have been paying attention to the news last night." She thought to herself. "I wonder what Trixie is going to be up to today?"

No sooner had she thought about her friend than her cellphone rang once to indicate a new text message had arrived.

"No school! Moms is planning on me cleaning the house. What to come over?"

Honey laughed lightly as she read the message. Opening the keypad she typed in her reply. "No Thanks. I'll be entertaining Regan."

Moments later another message came in. "Sounds dirty."

"Sick mind."

"Think alike." Trixie's next message stated.

"Have fun Beatrix."

"LOL. TTYL."

Honey left her phone by the bed and stretched out. Perhaps she could convince Regan to forget about research today and they could do something together. If not it was going to be a boring day.

Getting dressed and heading downstairs, she heard the phone ringing. Picking it up she wasn't surprised to see that it was Cook's number on the caller id. The older woman explained that she didn't feel comfortable with trying to drive out today. The road crew hadn't cleared her road yet.

"Don't worry about it." Honey informed her. "They don't usually get around to cleaning the roads here until late in the day."

"But we were going to bake the pies and bread today. There really is so much to do for tomorrow's dinner."

"I'll be fine. After all, you've left me with all of the recipes. If I have any questions I could just call you."

Encouraging Honey to call with even the littlest question, Cook wished her luck and hung up.

"I guess I don't have to worry about being bored today." Honey spoke aloud and then started pulling items from the cabinets.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes: Now, I see that a whole lot of you read the last chapter. Not a lot of action, but remember to throw a review to the writer. It feeds the ego and makes us write faster. So please, feedback good or bad.

_**Wednesday morning: Wheeler Kitchen**_

Honey had already mixed up the dough for the dinner rolls and was beginning to peel apples for a pie when Regan wheeled himself into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning Honey, what are you still doing here?" He looked at the clock on the microwave. "Don't your normally leave for school before now?"

"Look outside."

Rolling to the window, Regan could see the snow piled up. "They said we could expect some snow last night. I guess we got a little more than they expected."

"School was cancelled. No big deal; we were supposed to have an early out. Cook called and said she isn't coming in."

"Not a surprise, I'm sure the roads haven't been touched yet. I hope Vince can get here to feed and water the horses."

"I thought I heard a truck a little while ago. Do you want me to go and check?"

"No, he would call if he wasn't coming. He owns a four-wheel drive truck and he should have been able to get through." Regan moved the chair towards the empty coffee pot. "I guess you didn't make coffee?"

"Sorry, I didn't think about your addiction." Honey laughed. Bill Regan didn't have too many habits, but one that all of the Bob-whites had learned was that Regan needed coffee to start his day. If he didn't, then watch out.

"You're busy. If you set the coffee and the filters down I can make some."

"Sure." She walked over and opened the wall cabinet to get the supplies he needed. "So I hope you like apple pie. I'm also making a pumpkin one and a pecan one."

"I love all three of those. That's a lot of pie, who is all coming tomorrow?"

"Well, hopefully Mom and Dad will be back. They are flying into New York today. Plus there is you and me. Jim is staying at school, there's not that big of a break and he has some really hard classes this year."

"I would have thought that Ben and his family would be coming out."

"No. Thanksgiving and Christmas tend to stay low key unless Dad is entertaining guests or trying to butter someone up. I guess I forgot to ask if Dan was coming home. We have plenty of food."

"Not to worry. He called last week to tell me that his newest girl invited him home to eat. I told him to go ahead. After all, he's only young once. I don't want him to be a dried up old bachelor like me."

"Said the ancient 26 year old." Honey teased. "I wish there were more coming to dinner. I was always begging my parents to have more kids. I wanted little brothers and sisters. I guess I should be glad they adopted Jim, even if he's older than me."

"When I was young I would dream about having a huge family around the table for holidays. I always hoped I would be adopted by someone with lots of kids." He filled the pot with water and poured it into the coffee maker.

"I told myself that I'm going to have a big family someday." Honey started rolling out the pie crust. "I want to be an old lady with white hair and sit on my front porch to watch the grandchildren play."

"I bet you'll be the most beautiful little old lady around." Regan smiled.

Blushing slightly, Honey turned towards the coffee pot. "I think there is enough ready to get you a cup."

"Thanks. Looks like you've been busy this morning."

"My alarm went off and I wasn't going to be able to get back asleep, so I figured I would get started on the bread and pies for tomorrow."

"I've gotten so use to sleeping in I hope I can make myself want to get up at 5:00 a.m. again." Regan moved to the small television that was on a back counter. "Do you mind if I check the news?"

"Not at all. Mom and Dad were flying into New York early this morning. Mom said she would call when they got there."

Both became quiet as they listened to the local news update. It appeared that the snow that had fallen last night was part of a larger band that had blanketed the entire region. In addition, the smiling weatherman pointed towards a blob on his map, another system was building and snow was expected by noon. Expected snow fall was another eight to ten inches.

"That is a lot more snow that we've had for a while." Regan commented.

Spooning the apples into the crust, Honey looked thoughtfully. "I hope that Mom and Dad are able to make it home alright. If not, we are going to have a lot of leftovers."

"I love Thanksgiving leftovers. Cold turkey sandwiches with cranberry relish on them are one of my favorite things."

"It looks like you are going to be in luck then."

The remainder of the morning passed with Honey cooking and Regan keeping her company. His mood was almost sunny and Honey knew that having something to do had indeed been what Regan needed. The pies were out of the oven and the bread had taken their place. The smell of fresh bread filled the room.

"Mmmm, if they could make a perfume smell like that," Regan said sniffing the air, "a woman could get any man she wanted."

"Really?" Honey teased. "I would have thought your preferred scent would be leather and horses."

"No, that's what I smell like."

"I guess if I could make perfume I would make millions and have men swooning over me."

"I would imagine that you have no problem in that department."

"Think again." Honey had started cleaning cranberries. "There aren't too many guys at my school that think I'm dating material. Some of them think Brian is still in the picture, others think I'm a stuck up rich kid and the others must think I'm too hideous to date."

"I think high school boys don't know what they're missing." Regan took a drink of his coffee, only to find that it had gone cold. He moved to the pot but it was just out of his reach. "Damn it."

Honey turned and saw Regan's predicament. "Here, let me move that for you."

"Sorry. I just get so frustrated at not being able to do things for myself."

"Not a problem. Like I've told you, let others help. You've done so much for everyone it's time we paid some of your kindness back." She took the pot and topped off Regan's coffee.

"Thanks." Regan reached out and took Honey's free hand. "I do really appreciate everything you are doing for me. I know I've been less than pleasant sometimes but I am thankful."

Honey gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "It has been my pleasure."

They stood there for a long moment and both felt reluctant to release the other's hand. But the ringing of the phone interrupted the two.

"I better grab that." Honey moved to the phone and answered it.

Regan sat quietly, not paying attention to the call but running over the past few minutes in his head. The feel of Honey's hand in his had been almost electric and he found himself wondering if her lips would feel as soft.

"Well, that was Mom and Dad. Their flight has been delayed and if they do make it back to New York they might just stay at the apartment until everything has been cleared. Of course with the new snow that probably means they won't make it back until who knows when." The dismay in her voice was evident.

"Hey, safety first right?" Regan reminded her of one of his frequent sayings. "Besides, that just means more leftovers for everyone."

Honey looked at Regan and smiled. "Suddenly you're Little Miss Sunshine."

"I guess it's the company I keep." He smiled again.

The afternoon slipped away quickly. As predicted, snow started falling again and it was coming down in heavy, wet flakes. Honey had finished with all of her preparations for the Thanksgiving meal and had returned the kitchen to its previously pristine condition.

"What would you like for supper tonight Regan?"

"I don't want to eat a lot. I need to start making room for tomorrow's fest. How about something light?"

"Why don't I make popcorn and we can watch a movie?" Honey suggested.

"That sounds great. I'll go in and find a movie and you get the popcorn."

"Deal."

Regan wheeled to the den and started browsing the collection of movies the Wheelers owned. He knew that Honey would welcome a departure from the action movies they had been watching, but he didn't know what to pick.

He was still looking when Honey came in with a big bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

"No luck? I would have thought you would find something that had explosions in it."

"No, I thought I would pick something you liked." He reached out and grabbed a movie. "This sounds like one you would enjoy, The Princess Bride."

"Actually, you would like it as well; it has a lot of sword fighting and pirates."

"Perfect."

Honey sat the popcorn and soda down on the coffee table and took the movie from Regan. "I thought we could share the couch since we have popcorn. It's alright if you want to put your leg up on the coffee table."

Regan pushed himself out of his chair and hopped over to the couch. "In several weeks I'll be getting crutches and a different cast. I can't wait to be free of this chair."

"I imagine you are." Honey sat down and pushed play. "I don't think I've ever seen you sitting down for longer than 10 minutes at a time."

"The therapist has had me doing lots of different weights so that when I finally get this cast off, the rest of my body won't be as weak as my leg."

The movie started and both became absorbed in the plot. Several times their hands reached into the bowl at the same time. Each time one would politely relinquish the bowl to the other.

It was during the movie that he started to think about the story line. A poor stable boy falling in love with a girl that is destined to become a princess, but the girl still loves the boy. _"Yeah, it always works in fairytales and movies." _He thought to himself. _"It doesn't mean that it happens in real life."_

About halfway through the movie, the popcorn was gone and Honey placed the bowl off to the side. Regan expected her to move to her normal spot on the floor but was surprised when she remained next to him on the couch. He tried to watch the movie, but he was having a hard time because he was so distracted by her nearness.

As the movie continued, he felt a slight nudge on his shoulder. Glancing over, he could see Honey's eyes were closed and her head was drooping. "Honey, why don't you head on up to bed?"

"No," came the mumbled reply. "I want to see the movie."

Regan grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch. "Here then, why don't you lay down."

She took the pillow and instead of moving to the floor she placed the pillow on his thigh and lay down. Her eyes never opened and within minutes her breathing evened out as she moved into a deeper sleep.

Regan looked down and smiled at the young woman. "As you wish."

Author's notes: If you are not familiar with The Princess Bride, the stable boy (Wesley) always says "As you wish" and Buttercup realizes that what he is really saying is "I love you." Great movie.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes: Alright, this is a chapter that allows me to talk about something I've thought about for years; Regan's past. Of course many fans have similar ideas, so if something rings a bell I swear I'm not taking someone else's idea. I love that guy!

Please remember to feed the author.

**Manor House: Thanksgiving Day**

The next day Honey was up early to start roasting the turkey. Once it was in the oven she peeled potatoes. It was while she was peeling that she thought about the previous evening.

(Flashback)

She had awoke to find herself asleep on the couch with her head on Regan's lap. The television was on and the volume was low. She could feel Regan's arm resting protectively on her upper arm. Moving slightly, Regan spoke up.

"She awakes." He moved his arm. "You must have really been tired."

"Mmmm," she sat up. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight I think. The movie got over and I watched the news. I've just been rolling channels since then."

"I'm sorry. If I knew I was going to sack out I would have moved to the floor."

Regan stood and moved to the wheelchair. "It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like you were mostly dead."

Honey smiled, "You watched the movie."

"I did. It wasn't too bad. I liked the fight scenes and the humor. That Andre the Giant was a good actor. He was very believable as a giant."

"Funny. Well, I better get to bed. I have to be up early to start the turkey."

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Regan wheeled towards the guest room.

(end of flashback)

Honey peeled the last potato and sat them to soak. The closeness of the two last night had to mean something. He wouldn't have let her fall asleep on him or put his arm around her if he wasn't feeling comfortable with her. Maybe he did feel something for her.

"Coffee made already? You are an angel." Regan entered the kitchen. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I hope it's up to your expectations, I usually grab coffee from the coffee shop."

"I'm sure it is great." He smiled and looked out the window. "I see the snow has stopped."

"Yes, but now the wind has picked up. The snow was so heavy it isn't blowing around too bad, but there will be some drifting."

"Heard anything from your parents?"

"They are going to call again around noon and see how conditions are. Regardless, they will miss dinner."

"Ah, but remember that just means more leftovers."

"I remember you told me yesterday. You also mentioned how much you loved real mashed potatoes." Honey showed him the potatoes soaking.

"Don't blame me; it's the Irish in me."

"Along with the red hair and the temper."

"Temper? Me?"

"The fact that you are saying that with a straight face is killing me." Honey sat the potatoes back down. "I can't believe I am making an entire Thanksgiving dinner by myself and you are the only one who is going to get to enjoy it."

"Makes me feel special to have you cooking just for me. As soon as I'm back on my feet I'll make you one of my special breakfast burritos."

"That sounds delicious."

"The secret is the potatoes."

"It's back to potatoes again?"

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Regan filled his coffee cup again. "You pick the topic."

"Any topic?" Honey inquired.

"Any topic."

"And you will answer truthfully?"

"Of course. Have you ever known me to lie?" Regan smiled.

"Well, no, but there have been times when you didn't tell the whole story. Like when Dan moved in, you didn't tell us that he was your nephew."

"I'm guilty as charged. But I was doing that to protect you and your parents."

"Point taken. Let's see, I would like you to tell me about what you remember of being a kid."

"That's not very exciting."

"I'm sure it's not, but I am making green bean casserole and I would enjoy learning more about you."

Regan ran a hand through his hair. "Well, my family lived in New York City. My father was a mounted policeman and my mother stayed at home with my sister and me. Of course my sister, Molly was a lot older than me. When I was four my father was killed on the job; a man shot him while he was off duty. My mother said he had tried to stop a mugging on his way home from work. I only have a real good memory of my father. I remember visiting the police stables and my father putting me up on his horse."

"Is that how you became so fond of horses?"

"It must have been inborn. I was born horse crazy. Not a good thing for a kid in New York."

"There are riding stables."

"Money was real tight after my father died. Mother got his pension, but she had to go to work. I stayed with a neighbor woman during the day and then Molly would babysit me after she got home from school. I was only six when my mother passed away."

"I never realized you lost them both so young." Honey's voice was thick with emotion. "When I was young I always worried something would happen to my parents and I would have to go to an orphanage. I always conjured up visions of Dickens' type workhouses. "

"It wasn't that bad. It was Catholic run and the nuns were not as mean as you see in the movies. Then again, I did always have a way of finding trouble."

"You and trouble, imagine."

"Molly turned eighteen when I was seven. She said she wanted to take over guardianship, but the people running the orphanage said she was too young and wouldn't be able to support us. For a while I lived with a family near Ithaca. They had a truck farm there and I think they needed help working the garden. Believe me; I got to be really good at weeding."

"What happened?"

"They decided to move and they didn't want to take me along with them. So, back to New York City and the Sisters. By then I was almost ten and didn't like the idea of being sent away again, so I became a little less friendly to people when they came to meet me. After a while, no one bothered trying any more. I finally decided to run away when I was fourteen. The first year I stayed in New York City; ran with a gang that was right in line with the Cowhands. Then things were getting too out of hand, so I took off. Ended up in Saratoga Springs and I think you know the rest of the story."

Honey had already finished the green bean casserole and had put it into the refrigerator until it was time to go in the oven. "What made you decide to leave the gang?"

"I knew what we were doing wasn't right. I always tried to miss out on the big things, I would help shoplift and petty things. But it was one night when a couple of the guys wanted to mug an older couple that I couldn't stand by any longer. I shoved one of the guys down and made enough of a scene that the others ran off. The couple that were the intended victims didn't see much difference between the other guys and me and they started to yell for the police. I took off right then and there. I had enough money in my pocket to get me a ways out of town and then I started hitchhiking."

"Did you start working for Carl Stinson then?"

"No, I did some odd jobs here and there. I had been working at another stable and when I had some experience under my belt I went looking for a better job. Of course, most stables didn't want to pay much for a kid with no diploma, so things were tight for a while. I worked for Stinson after I had been on the road for about a year. I guess you know how that ended. Honey, are you sure you want to hear about this stuff? I can't believe that it's interesting."

"It is. I really want to know more about you. So, after Stinson's, where did you live? Did the stables have someplace for you?"

Regan laughed, "Sure, if by that you meant the haymow. I started out sleeping wherever I could and eventually found an apartment for three other guys. It was close quarters, only one bedroom. We were able to find bunk beds, so everyone had their own bed."

"How did you get the job with us?"

"Believe it or not, it was pure luck. I had found a newspaper lying around the track and I had taken it home to read. In the want ads was your father's ad. I applied and was surprised to get a call from him. It came at a real opportune time; my previous employer was getting rid of their horses."

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Honey laughed.

"So, now it's my turn." Regan sat his coffee cup in the sink. "What are you going to do after graduation?"

"Did my mother put you up to that question?" She asked teasingly.

"Nope, thought of it all on my own."

"If I knew I would tell you." Honey had finished with all of her tasks and pulled up a kitchen chair. "When we were younger, Trixie and I planned on opening a detective agency. But we've both decided that it was more of Trixie's dream than mine. I'm thinking about taking business classes, but I don't know what major I would want to pursue."

"You'll graduate and head off to parts unknown." Regan's tone had a hint of sadness in it.

"I don't think I would. There is too much around here that would keep me grounded. If I had my way I would live like Mr. Maypenny; a cabin in the woods and lots of privacy."

"I didn't think you would like that much peace and quiet. I guess I figured you would enjoy the city life."

Honey shook her head. "I hated when we only had our apartment in the city; people around you all the time. That's answered, so it's my turn again. When you get out of the wheelchair, what is the first thing you are going to do?"

"Move back to my apartment."

"Regan! I thought you were enjoying my company on a daily basis. I am hurt beyond belief!" She placed the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic manner.

"Maybe you should go to acting school. I think you could give Di a run for her money in being a drama queen." Regan turned serious, "It's not that I don't appreciate staying here, but I don't want to impose upon your parents any long than I have too."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, they aren't around that much. Miss Trask and I don't mind at all." She paused for a moment. "In fact, I really enjoy having you around to talk to. Especially now that you're in a better mood."

"I really want to apologize for the way I acted."

"You already have. Let's not get into this today. I'm afraid one of us might get angry."

"One of us?"

"Alright, both of us."

Regan reached out and covered her hand with his. "I really have enjoyed being here."

"Good, so no more talk of moving out to the apartment. Besides, it has all of those steps and you'll have crutches."

"Hey, no more about it."

Honey smiled. "So, we've got time to kill before I have to put things into the oven. Are you up for another movie?"

"Why not, but I'm letting you pick the movie again."

"That's a lot of pressure but I'll do my best. We could watch a Christmas movie. After all today is the start of the Christmas season."

"Please, anything but that. They rush the seasons too much. They had Halloween stuff in the stores next to the back to school supplies."

"Buy early, buy often." Honey quipped as they moved to the den.

"I guess you do have a mind for business."

"Retail sales aren't my cup of tea. I would prefer something with less pressure on the consumer."

Walking over to the large selection of dvds, Honey pulled one from the shelf. "Planes, Trains and Automobiles, a classic with John Candy and Steve Martin; one of the only Thanksgiving movies I know of."

"Sounds perfect then." Regan moved over to the couch, leaving room in case Honey decided to join him.

She loaded the movie and walked over to where Regan was sitting. "I promise I won't fall asleep on you this time."

"Anytime. I guess I make a good pillow."

"I'll keep that in mind." She sat down on the couch, next to him and put her legs up on the coffee table. "Remember that pillow remark; you're going to love this."

"_I already do."_ He thought to himself. _"And that is what worries me."_


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes: Sorry about the delay. School back in session and my students just can't wait for me to teach them. I know if I said, "free day" they would be so sad.".

The light from the burning logs in the fireplace were casting shadows around the room. Honey had built a fire after they had finished the dishes from their Thanksgiving meal and now both were relaxing on the couch.

The meal itself had been a huge success; Regan had complimented her on every dish. The fact that he took second helpings on everything seemed to confirm that he had enjoyed it. He had turned down a second slice of pie, promising that later he would have more.

The weather had not improved and this had left her parents stranded in New York City. The wet, heavy snow had changed over to a lighter snow but the wind had picked up and was making swirling drifts.

"I could sit and watch fire for hours." Honey spoke in the comfortable silence. "It's so hypnotic."

"I agree. I'm in danger of falling asleep."

"Go ahead and take a nap. You can blame it on the tryptophan in the turkey."

"I think I can blame it on eating like a pig." He patted his stomach. "By the time I get back up on a horse I'll have to have a draft horse to carry me."

Honey turned towards Regan and grinned. "I don't think you have to worry."

"So you are impressed by my manly physic?" Regan jokingly flexed his right arm, making his bicep bulge.

"Very much so, who needs a gym when you have all of those hay bales to throw around? Maybe you could turn that into a infomercial, 'The Amazing Hay Bale', designed to eliminate those dreaded love handles. "

"I'll be a millionaire in no time. I'll be so rich I'd buy my own racing stable."

"Believe me, being rich isn't all it's cracked up to be. I grew up always worrying about being kidnapped. I finally realized that while daddy was well off, some of my classmates made us look poor."

"If I had my choice between being rich and being poor, I know which one I would choose."

"But don't you think that there are more important things than money?" Honey questioned.

"I do. Health for one, I never gave it much thought until my accident but now I realize how lucky I was."

"How lucky you are. Remember not everyone comes away from a fall."

"True. Plus if it wasn't for you coming to look for me," Regan paused.

"Let's not go into that." Honey's eyes conveyed her discomfort of remembering how close she had come to losing Regan.

Regan reached gently for Honey's hand and grasped it with his own. He could feel her returning the grasp that connected them. "I don't know if I could ever thank you enough for being there for me. Even now you have done more than I deserve."

"Bill," Honey used his given name. "You sell yourself short. I don't think your realize how much I have depended on you over these last few years. I just wish," she stopped short; the words she wanted to say were stuck.

"What?" Regan waited for her answer and when she did not continue he added, "I would do anything I could for you Honey."

It was if she was standing at the edge of the diving board; would she jump or retreat back down the ladder. "I have to know," she thought to herself and then looked Regan in the eyes. "I wish you wouldn't look at me like a silly little girl. I'm eighteen and I'm old enough to know what I want."

Regan was somewhat taken aback. "I'm sorry; I didn't know I was treating you like that."

"No. That's not how I meant it." She took a deep breath. "Bill, I want you to think of me as a woman and not just as the boss's daughter. I'm interested in you as more than a friend."

The comment took Regan aback. He sat without speaking for a moment, his hand still holding onto Honey's.

Honey reacted immediately to the silence. "I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking." She went to stand and released her grip on Regan's hand. His however, remained firm.

"Don't go. I just need a minute. Please sit back down."

With an embarrassed flush climbing into her cheeks, Honey sank into the couch. "Regan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Can we just forget this ever happened?"

The groom looked up, "Is that what you want? Me to forget?" His eyes were serious and his tone was guarded.

"I don't know. I know what I feel and every now and then I think you might be thinking the same thing, but I'm not sure."

"Honey," he paused. "I don't know what to say." He stopped, at a loss for what to say next. Several moments passed as he tried to compose his response.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to you. How could I expect you to want someone like me?" Honey pulled away and ran from the room.

"Honey!" Regan shouted. "Honey! Please come back!"

The sound of Honey's feet on the stairs echoed back towards the den as Regan struggled to hurry into his wheelchair. Pushing himself to the edge of the large staircase, he yelled upwards. "Honey, please come back and talk to me!"

Silence was his only answer. "Honey Wheeler, if you don't come back downstairs and talk to me I'm coming up after you."

The sound of a door opening and then closing filtered down to him and a few moments later Honey came into view.

"Regan, please." Her voice was tear choked. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Well I do. You can't tell me that and not give me a chance to explain myself."

"I think that you made your position quiet clear."

"No I haven't, because you haven't given me the opportunity to talk." Regan's temper began to flare slightly. "You tell me that you love me and then you run off out of reach."

At his tone, Honey felt her own embarrassment give way to a rush of anger. "What do you mean no time to talk? It was pretty obvious what you were thinking." Honey moved several steps downward, even angry she didn't want to feel like she was looking down on him.

"What? Now you're the mind reader?" Regan snorted, "Because if you have this new talent I don't think we would be having this conversation."

"And another thing, I never said I loved you." She descended several more steps. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"I'm sorry; I guess that when you told me you wanted to be more than friends I assumed you weren't talking about becoming friends with benefits. If you would have given me a moment I could have told you the way I felt. Now we're just angry and yelling at each other."

"It seems like you were the one doing all of the yelling." Honey sniffed.

"Then you were the one putting words in my mouth." Regan wiped a hand through his hair. "Damn it Honey. I have spent the last two months trying not to think about how much I'm attracted to you; that you and I could never be together, that I was reading into things that you were saying and doing and suddenly you tell me that you feel something for me. What did you expect, that I could just shout out that I'm in love with you too? What do you think your parents would say when the guy that works in the stables wants to start dating their baby? Believe me Honey, I've worked this scenario in my mind a thousand times and it always ends poorly."

"Why didn't you say something?" Honey sat down on the step that put her on Regan's level.

"Really? You have to ask? I'm in a no-win situation. I don't say anything and I'm miserable, I say something and you reject me or I say something, you feel the same way but your Dad blows a gasket, fires me and sends you to a convent."

"How about the possibility that I feel the same way and my parents welcome you with open arms?"

"Because if you were my daughter that wouldn't happen."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Thanks for those reviewing and following the story. I appreciate the ego strokes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to ask my husband for a little help with a few of the scenes, I don't normally break down our interaction into the tiny pieces that make it up. Enjoy.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Honey asked.

"Yes, but every father wants to protect their daughter from being hurt."

"So you are saying that if we were together you would hurt me? I find that hard to believe."

"I would. I'll give you an example. You graduate in May and then when August rolls around you should be going to college, but instead you decide to stay around here. Then at some point you realize if it hadn't been for me, you would have had a different life."

"So, if I'm a mind reader, you are a fortune teller? How do you know that I even want to go away for college? Maybe I'm perfectly content with the idea of staying and going to community college?"

"Right," Regan's tone was slightly sarcastic, "Matthew Wheeler's daughter going to White Plains Community College. Sorry, but I just don't see that as being a popular decision."

"I really like how you think you know what I want more than I do. Are you always so confident in the decisions you make for others? Did you do the same for Dan?"

"No, but Dan's different. I expected him to leave here, just like the rest of the Bob-Whites. Honey, if you were to give up college and a career to stay around me, I do know that at some point you would resent being tied to an uneducated nobody."

"I can't believe that is how you would describe yourself. The fact that you made the effort to go back and get a GED and have taken several classes at the same community college that you are currently disparaging proves that you aren't uneducated. Bill, you are one of the smartest men I know. If you can honestly tell me that you don't like me enough to attempt to work at a relationship, then I will do my best to pretend that I never felt the way I do."

Regan lowered his eyes, staring at his hands. "Honey, I think it would be better for you to not be with me."

Honey couldn't believe the words coming from the man in front of her. "I don't believe you." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"It's true Honey. You're young and you don't know how the real world works."

"Look at me." She demanded; the red-haired man still looked to his hands. "Damn it Bill Regan. Look me in the eyes and tell me."

He looked up; his eyes were hard as he met hers. "Honey," he faltered as he tried to do what his head told him was the best decision. "Honey, we." Again he paused. Heart battled against mind as he tried to summon the words that he needed. Suddenly he felt the fight go out of him, there was no way around it. "Honey, I love you." He reached out to her.

The unshed tears in Honey's eyes glistened as she took his hands and moved in to hug him. "Thank you, for giving this a chance."

Regan returned the embrace, one of his hands going up to stroke her hair. "Don't thank me, I'm letting you make a bad decision, but I'm too selfish to do anything else."

"I guess I'm selfish too because I want you just as much."

Her next words were cut short as Regan pulled her into a kiss. His lips were light and tender as he placed small kisses along her lips. "I've dreamt about doing that."

"I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't." Honey dipped her head to bring her lips back into contact with his.

When they paused for a breath, Regan leaned his forehead against Honey's. "I think this is better than my dream." He kissed her again.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I know this isn't what you mean, but let's at least go back into the den. I would like to get out of this wheelchair. Then we can talk."

The two made their way back into the den; the fire still casting a relaxing glow around the room. Honey waited until Regan had made himself comfortable on the couch and then she sat down next to him. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and snuggled closer as Regan put his arm around her shoulders.

"Better?" Honey asked.

"Much. The only thing that could make this any better would be to have the cast off of my leg."

"Here I was thinking you might say a piece of pie."

"I'll pass for the moment. I think we need to discuss some things first." Regan's tone was serious.

"I think you're right about not telling my parents," Honey held up her hand to pause Regan when he tried to cut in. "At least not until after graduation."

"I don't think hiding this from them will win me any points when it comes out that we've been dating."

"We don't tell anyone and we keep a very low profile. That way, when we decide to go public it will look like we just started dating."

"You did realize your best friend wants to be a detective and lives just down the road? Do you really think you could keep something like that from her?"

"Crap, I didn't even think about Trixie." Honey thought for a moment. "We need to tell her and swear her to secrecy."

"Can she do it? Sometimes when she is trying to hid something she over does it and it leaves everyone asking more questions."

Honey laughed. "It's only the small stuff she has problems with; things like birthday presents and surprise parties. When it comes to bluffing, she's got a good poker face."

"I just don't want to explain to your father why I'm dating his daughter and why I chose to lie about it." Regan watched the fire; the embers glowed in the gathering darkness of the room. "I can't lie to your parents or our friends. Honey, as much as it goes against everything I want right now, I think we need to wait until you graduate from high school."

"What!"

"We don't go any farther on establishing a romantic relationship until the summer. That way we don't have to deceive any one."

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." She leaned into him and kissed his cheek again. "But when we are alone, we can be honest with each other; right?"

Regan's hand went to Honey's face; his thick fingers tracing along the shadowy contours of her face. His thumb ran along her lower lip as he bent in and caught it with his own lips. The light kisses were tingling her lips and she leaned deeper into him.

It was Honey who made the transition in the kiss, her tongue darting along Regan's lips and teasing him into opening. His fingers had moved upwards into her hair and had been entwined in the golden brown tresses.

The soft noise that Honey made in her throat spoke of the passion that was coursing thru her. It was that same feeling of need that made Regan gently break the kiss.

"Honey, it kills me to say this. We need to stop this right now."

"Bill? My folks aren't coming home tonight, we're o.k."

"No, I need this to stop before I do something I regret." Even with the painkillers he had been taking, his body had responded to the sexual arousal. "If we are going to wait until summer, we need to wait on everything. Plus, I respect you too much to attack you like a horny sailor."

Thankfully the light hid her slight embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry Bill. I didn't even think about that. Are you alright?"

He shifted slightly to take some of the pressure off of his stiffening member. "Don't worry. I just need a few moments." Sensing her discomfort, he turned the conversation in a different direction. "I love hearing you call me Bill. Sometimes Regan feels a little impersonal."

"I never thought about how you felt about your name. Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"It's not really that big of deal. Just be careful not to go using it around the other Bob-Whites. Only Dan refers to me as Bill. I don't want Trixie making that a clue."

"So, if I get to call you Bill; what are you going to call me?" Honey teased.

"I think Honey fits you well; golden and sweet."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She kissed him on the cheek. "Is that ok?"

"I think I can handle that." He looked at the clock above the mantel. "It's getting late, what do you say we head to bed?"

"I thought you wanted to take is slow?"

Now it was Bill's turn to redden. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, I'm teasing." Honey stood and flipped on the lights. "Go ahead and head to bed. I'll take care of a few things down here and make sure the fire is out."

"Sounds good, night Honey."

"Good night Bill. See you in the morning."

Regan moved into the wheelchair and started his way down the hall to the guest room. For the first time in weeks he looked forward to the new day ahead.

Author's note: Ok, I giggled when I wrote "stiffening member".


End file.
